Underneath The Surface
by carolyn.mcbride.3990
Summary: While learning to control her magic, Emma opens a portal that pulls she and Regina in. They end up in a land neither of them are familiar with. They must draw on magic to get them home, but they are both out of their element. How will they survive in this new land, with only each other to rely on? Eventual SwanQueen, just not right away. All good things are worth waiting for.
1. Chapter 1

UNDERNEATH THE SURFACE By Carolyn McBride

"Miss Swan, you simply need to concentrate and you aren't doing that. If you would just apply yourself..."

"Regina! If I had a dollar for every time I've heard that in my life, I'd be rich, so cut me a little slack here ok?" Emma snapped at the once Evil Queen. "Besides," her voice gentled, "Remember what it was like learning how to do this? It's not always easy."

Regina thought back to her own struggles to master magic. She remembered all too well failed attempts to manipulate her world around her. "You're right, would you like to rest, perhaps have some water?"

Emma brushed a stray lock of blonde hair from one eye. "Yeah, okay, that's a good idea." She walked to her car, opened her door and flipped the seat forward. She pulled a basket from the back seat and shut the door. Walking to the front of the car, she set the basket on the hood and from it pulled two bottles of water. She sat on the front bumper and held one bottle out to Regina.

The former Queen, turned former Mayor took the water with a small nod and also sat on the bumper.

"So what made you agree to teach me magic?" Emma asked.

"What made you ask?" Regina responded.

"That might work with everyone else, but not me. You answer my question and I'll answer yours. Deal?"

"Very well. At first I just wanted to irritate your mother, I suppose." Seeing Emma roll her eyes, Regina shrugged. "I can't help it, I fall back into old patterns, Miss Swan. But after I considered your request, I realized that it was likely better that you learn it from me than Rumplestiltskin." Regina uncapped the bottle in silence after that and Emma knew it was her turn.

"I've been here over a year. You've tried to kill me, had me arrested, we've been through a fire, and a near-collapse of a mine. I think you can probably call me by my first name now. In answer to your question, I figured that you were the one person in all of Storybrooke that can teach me magic that wouldn't do it for your own gain."

"True enough I suppose, Miss ... Emma. Forming a portal is a difficult thing. Almost as difficult as healing magic. Rumple told my mother once that the root of all magic is emotion. I think there's more to it than that. I think it is both emotion and intent. So when you are trying to form a portal to go somewhere, you need to tap into a strong emotion and keep in mind where you want to be."

"What if I don't know where I need to be, just that I need to be somewhere else, like if there's danger?" Emma asked before taking a drink.

"Then you would be safer not going very far. Perhaps only a few feet away, just outside of the danger."

"Granny made sandwiches and packed some fruit too." Emma riffled through the contents of the basket and chuckled.

"Something amuses you?"

Emma smiled and held up the fruit. "Apples"

They both smiled.

"There's a blanket in the back, we could find a nice spot and sit and eat properly."

"Are you suggesting we have a picnic, Miss Swan?"

"First name, Regina, remember? And yes, I am. Why not? Are you honestly going to sit here and tell me you've never once been on a picnic?" Emma went to retrieve the blanket.

"No, but it has been a very long time." Regina's voice took on a sad tone.

"Perfect! Then today, we turn that around! Come on!" Emma reached down and grasped Regina's hand and pulled her to her feet.

Both women were keenly aware of the tingle that passed between their clasped hands, just as both were very aware that Emma had not yet let go of Regina's hand.

The Queen in Regina wanted to protest being dragged through the woods like a commoner. The mayor in her wanted to remind Emma Swan of her station in life. But she, strangely, did neither. To her surprise, she found she was enjoying the feel of a soft hand in her own. She surprised herself further when she wove her fingers through Emma's. It was as if her brain stopped thinking and instinct took over. Or her heart, but that was another line of thought that she wasn't ready to face, so she simply concentrated on keeping her footing and holding the hand in her own.

For her part, once she felt Regina's fingers slip into her own, Emma could have kept walking forever if it meant she could hold hands with Regina. This felt right. All too soon, she found a perfect spot in a clearing, lit by soft sunlight above the treetops.

Neither moved to take back their hand.

"This is very nice, Emma. Shall we spread the blanket?"

Emma realized she was going to have to release Regina's fingers. "I guess so."

As soon as they let go of each other, Emma felt a pang of hollowness. She wondered if Regina had felt it too, but was a little afraid to ask. They got to work spreading the blanket out and unpacking lunch.

Regina had worn practical clothing that morning. Sand coloured pants, sturdy black shoes, a wide black belt and a steel-grey linen shirt. She had thrown a black jacket on at the last minute, and Emma had to admit that the other woman looked pretty good for a day in the woods. It had been their intent to come out here so that Regina might teach Emma how to control and use her magic.

Emma had thrown on the first clean clothes she saw. She didn't pay too much attention to her clothing choices. It just wasn't a priority for her. But there was something about the simplicity with which Emma Swan dressed that intrigued Regina. Perhaps it was the way her jeans hugged every curve, or the way the oxblood shade of her leather jacket brought out the blue in her eyes.

Emma took off her leather jacket before passing Regina a sandwich, and when she moved her arm, her muscles rippled under the skin. Her arms weren't overly muscular, but they were sculpted, and Regina found a flush spreading from her own neckline. Try as she might, she couldn't look away from the arm that was stretched toward her.

"Regina? Tuna salad okay for you?" Emma asked. The former queen blinked, swallowed and nodded. "Yes...that's...good, thank you."

Emma knew what Regina had been staring at, but said nothing. It was getting increasingly obvious that Regina was attracted to her, but she knew that if she said anything about it right now that Regina would bolt like a frightened deer, and their day would be cut short. So Emma chose to pretend she hadn't seen or felt anything.

The dark haired woman sat with her legs tucked off to one side under her while she ate her sandwich and pondered this new development. Emma Swan should be the last person she was attracted to. Not because they were both women, but because every twist and curve in her strange life dictated that Regina should be with someone else. Someone her mother would approve of, and definitely not the daughter of her rivals. But her body was sending different messages. Ones of attraction and interest. Curious.

Across from her, Emma was lost in musings of her own. She could still feel a slight tingle where their hands had touched, and she knew enough now to recognize the faint buzz of magic. But there was something more too. She knew that look that Regina wore. Wonder, surprise, confusion. It was as if Regina was waking after a long nightmare under her mother's influence. Emma had found herself increasingly drawn to the former Mayor for the past few months, but she would have bet on those feelings being unrequited. Now, she wasn't so sure. Emma closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She could smell the pine trees around them, the tang of water off in the distance, and ever so faintly, the scent of Regina's perfume. Emma kept her eyes closed and listened to the sounds of the forest. Regina watched Emma sit and breathe, and unashamedly studied the blonde. She tracked every slope, every curve, even right down to the way her calves disappeared inside her brown lace-up boots. When she finally brought her gaze back up, she found Emma watching her and smiling. When Emma winked at her, Regina dropped her gaze and blushed a bright red. She focused on finishing her lunch then.

When the food was gone, and their water nearly done, Emma brushed her hands off and said, "Should we get back to it?"

"Indeed." Regina stood up smoothly and tucked her trash away in the picnic basket. Emma followed her example and slipped her jacket back on as if it were a piece of armour. Which in many ways, it was.

Regina walked slowly away for a few feet before stopping. "Let's try it here, away from the road."

"Okay." Emma came to stand beside her.

"Think of needing to be somewhere else, very urgently, and envision yourself standing somewhere different than that spot." Regina coached her. "Think of a strong emotion, some thing that gets your adrenaline moving."

Emma's eyes were shut tight, her forehead creased in concentration but nothing was happening. "It's no good!" Emma got frustrated and snapped her eyes open. "Maybe I'm just not cut out for it, Regina!"

"I refuse to believe that the woman who insisted on staying in Storybrooke just to irritate me is giving up so easily." Regina smiled to take the sting out of her words as she turned toward Emma. "Giving up is unlike you, Emma Swan. You can do this. Henry gets his stubbornness from you. Try again. Hold your hands palm outward, like this..." Regina stepped behind Emma and guided her hands until they were at waist height, palms out. She put her own hands lightly on Emma's hips, intending to provide a little magical juice to the effort.

Emma felt the buzz start up again, but closed her eyes and focused on forming a portal. She envisioned a swirling mass of smoke and searched within herself for some strong emotion and found fear. Fear that Henry would turn his back on her, too-late fear when she thought back to his trip to Boston to find her, fear when he had been trapped in the mine with Archie. Fear to a life lived alone now that she had a family. She felt a breeze lift her bangs.

"See the portal in your mind's eye...picture it as you saw the portal in Lake Nostos..." Regina's right hand unintentionally slipped lower and Emma felt a surge of something that was definitely not adrenaline. The slight breeze suddenly gusted into a strong wind and Emma's eyes flew open. In front of them was a flattened, swirling mass of light blue smoke, curling in on itself. The wind picked up, howling and shrieking. Leaves flicked off the ground and whipped up into the air, mixing with the smoke.

"Emma, perhaps, you'd better..."

"I didn't mean for this...how do I stop it?" Emma had to yell to be heard over the wind.

"Whatever caused this surge in your emotions, tamp it down!" Regina shouted.

"Then you'd better take your hand off my thigh!" Emma cried out.

Regina looked down in alarm. Her hand was indeed resting comfortably on Emma Swan's thigh. Quickly, Regina withdrew her hand.

The wind faltered for a few heartbeats, but gusted again. Regina took her other hand off Emma's hip. But the wind did not abate this time. The wind shifted and became a vacuum, slowly drawing both women into the portal that still swirled with blue smoke. Emma was alarmed to feel her feet pulled into the portal she had created. She glanced around, looking for anything to hold on to, but there was nothing. Her fear spiked hard then, and the wind responded, drawing her closer, further into the swirling mass. She could see trees beyond the smoke, and blue sky, but different than the trees that surrounded them. She slid closer and closer, unable to stop herself. She fell then and felt Regina grab for her hand. But it was too late, they were both sucked into the portal of blue smoke and leaves.

The portal snapped shut with a loud crack behind them, leaving their picnic basket, the blanket, and Emma's yellow Bug behind them.


	2. In Over Her Head

UNDERNEATH THE SURFACE, CHAPTER 2

By Carolyn McBride

There was a pounding in her head that would not go away.

Regina opened one brown eye and instantly regretted it. Her picnic lunch threatened to come back up, but she breathe through it and managed to keep lunch where it was supposed to be. She opened one eye again, and found the pain a little less. She was confused, she knew she was lying down, but why? She let both eyes open and saw a bright blue sky on an odd angle.

Then she realized it was her head on an odd angle.

Resting on something soft, in fact.

Emma Swan's thigh.

Emma...the portal...

Regina tried to sit up quickly, but that only made her stomach lurch again. She propped herself on one elbow and looked up at Emma, who was still unconscious. Regina could see no blood, and took that as a good sign.

"Emma..." Regina's voice came out as a croak. She cleared her throat and wished they still had water. "Emma, wake up."

Regina pulled herself with her elbows up the length of Emma's still form and eventually came to crouch beside the blonde. She brushed a length of hair away from those still-closed eyes and wondered what it would be like to kiss those thin lips.

But she dragged her eyes away and forced herself to focus on their surroundings instead. They were in a forest, but not the one she was used to. This one was populated by birch, oak and maples, instead of pine trees. They seemed to be alone, which could be a good thing or not, depending on one's viewpoint. She couldn't smell any sign of a village or town, so there was no way to know exactly where they were.

She looked back at Emma, who was still out like a light.

Regina chewed on her own bottom lip, torn between curiosity and concern. "Oh what the hell." She muttered and leaned forward.

The kiss was nothing like she had expected, albeit, once sided.

Emma Swan's lips were soft and tasted slightly of cinnamon.

Deep inside of Regina, something long-sleeping stirred and stretched.

Emma Swan let out a gasp and a moan. Regina put a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't get up yet, Miss Swan. Just lie still for a minute."

"You just kissed me, Regina, you can probably go back to using my first name, don't you think?" Emma groaned, but stayed where she was. "I need..."

"Yes? What can I do?" Regina leaned forward and placed a light hand on Emma's forehead.

"Kiss me again?"

"Honestly, Emma, I hardly think this is the time..."

Emma Swan went with impulse again and lifted her right arm, swept it behind Regina's neck and pulled the other woman's head gently down.

This kiss was a dance of cinnamon, apples and magic. Regina felt a wave of white light race through her veins and explode with little bursts of fire behind her eyes.

Emma felt it too, but instead of pulling away, she craned her neck forward and closer. She felt something inside herself pop and flood through her like a tsunami of gentle heat.

Regina pulled away first. "Did you feel that?"

Emma lowered herself to the ground, her head whirling. "Yeah. Was that magic?"

"Of a sort." Regina peered into the other woman's eyes. "Do you hurt anywhere?"

"Not now." Emma gave a half-hearted chuckle.

"Do you think you can stand?"

"I'm ok, I think. Are you?"

"I'll survive."

They struggled to stand, leaning against each other for a few moments for stability.

Finally, Regina said, "Do you see anything that looks familiar?"

Emma looked around slowly. The view was the same from every angle.

Trees, trees and more trees.

"Nope. Any idea where we are?"

Regina shook her head. "As near as I can tell, we're in a different forest than our own."

"Ever been camping before, Regina?" Emma asked.

"No. Mother thought it was uncivilized."

"Of course." Emma shot Regina a look and said, "Good thing for us I had a foster family who believed roughing it was a chance to bond. First, we need to find water."

"How do we do that?"

"Do you know what a river smells like? Or just before it rains? That's what we want." She lifted her nose slightly and began to sniff the air. Regina sniffed as well.

Emma looked at the trees again, only with a different intent. She spotted a sturdy tall one whose branches were spaced just right for climbing.

"I'm going to climb up that tree and see if I can get a better idea of where we are."

Regina spun around. "You're going to what?"

Emma didn't hear Regina's protests, she was already half way up the big maple.

The tree she had chosen to climb was taller and older than the others that surrounded it. Very quickly Emma was able to learn quite a bit. She stayed up in the tree, watching the surrounding tree tops, learning which way the wind blew, and catching the glint of a stream not too far off. She wanted to stop on reflect on the kiss they shared, but that would have to wait for later. Right now, their survival depended on her. Carefully, she backed down the tree, being sure of every step before she moved.

Once her feet were on the ground, she brushed her hands off on her jeans and turned to find Regina waiting. "Well, the good news is that there is a stream not too far off. We're in a valley, pretty wide, really, and there's a road not too far beyond the stream. The bad news is that I didn't see any sign of a town. But one thing at a time, right?"

"Indeed. Which direction was the water?"

Emma pointed.

"Let's find this stream of yours, then." Regina said and headed off in the direction Emma had indicated.

They walked along in silence for quite a while, each of them wrapped in their own uncertainties. Emma felt a chill and zipped up her leather jacket, glad she had put it back on after lunch. She was watching the forest floor as they strode under the trees, unaware that Regina was watching her.

"What are you looking for?" Regina finally asked.

"Edible plants I recognize. We have to assume we're going to spend the night out here, and we'll need nourishment. I'm not into eating crickets or grubs unless they're the only thing between me and starvation. So we may have to go vegetarian for a bit."

"I would help you, but I have no idea what to look for. I'm afraid my skill set is not going to be useful this time." Regina replied a little sadly.

"We don't know that yet."

Regina didn't reply. She was glad she had chosen such sensible footwear and clothing that morning. While Emma looked for plants, she watched for the stream. Gradually, she began to feel a breeze blowing on her face, and not long after that, she began to smell a change in the air.

"Emma, I smell the water!"

"Good, it's not far now then."

Only a few minutes more walking brought them to the banks of a wide stream.

Regina cast a wary glance at the water. "Do you think it's safe to drink?"

"Well, we should really boil it before drinking, but unless you brought a kettle we'll need to find some kind of container that we can put in a fire."

Regina made a face but slowly scanned the bank for something they could use. After long minutes of futile searching, she came to a realization. "This is so not the time." she muttered.

"What's that, Regina?" Emma called out.

"I have to...go."

"Oh, well, just watch for poison ivy and use a bush, I guess."

"What does it look like?"

Emma came over and looked around a little bit. "See this plant here? That's it. Don't touch it and definitely don't squat on it. You'll get a rash like you've never had before in a place you really don't want one!"

Regina studied the clustered leaves on a red stem carefully, nodded and went off to follow nature's urges.

As she was doing her belt back up, her gaze fell on a shape that seemed out of place for the woods. After ensuring she wasn't sticking hand into anything dangerous, she reached under the leaves and grasped the unknown object and pulled.

"Emma! I found it!" She followed the sounds of Emma's shouts back to the stream, smiling at such a small contribution. A juice can should work, don't you think, after a wash?"

Emma was nodding and smiling. "That's great! Well done!"

Regina didn't hesitate to bend and wash out the large tomato juice can below a small gathering of rocks. The water riffled away the spider nest and debris, and soon enough the can was as clean as it was ever going to be. When she turned her back to the water, Emma had already started gathering wood.

"I think it's best if we make camp here, and set out tomorrow. We'll need to be well rested if we're going to be walking any great distance."

Regina nodded, set the can on a flat spot and headed further into the forest to help gather wood.

When they had amassed quite a large pile of dry wood, Emma dug around in her pocket and pulled out a small metal tube.

"Knowing you, I'm guessing that's not lipstick." The brunette quipped.

"Nope." Emma shook her head and dug around in her other pocket, this time pulling out a small red penknife. From one of her jacket pockets she pulled out a dried birds nest she had found under a tree. Close to the bank of the river there was a sandy spot, and it was here she set the nest, and over that a pile of small twigs. Around those she built a scaffolding of larger branches, with dried pine boughs interlaced among them.

"Make sure you have a supply of larger branches handy, but not too big. We want to build up gradually." Emma advised her dark-haired companion.

Settling next to the carefully constructed pile of wood, Emma quickly drew her penknife down the metal tube, creating sparks that fell into the dried nest. At first, none of them caught, but she repeated her actions, encouraged when a few sparks landed and glowed. She gently blew on these, and her heart leapt when they ignited. She blew again gently and watched as the small twigs also caught the flame. It didn't take long to get a nice fire going and settle the can of water at the side of the flames.

Once the water had boiled for a couple of minutes, Emma dropped the wild peppermint leaves in and let them twist and turn in the bubbling water. After a minute or so, she pulled the sleeve of her jacket down so she could grasp the top of the can without burning herself.

"We'll have to share it straight from the can once the metal cools, I'm afraid."

Regina nodded and put her hands in her coat pockets. "Where will we sleep?"

"I have a plan for that too. After we've had our tea, we'll make a small shelter."

"Really? Out of what? Wishes and dreams?" Regina allowed some of her old snark to slip back.

Emma ignored it, knowing Regina was out of her element here, and probably afraid. "Out of boughs, bark and whatever else we find. It won't be your bed back home, but we'll do the best we can." Emma sat on the ground beside Regina as they waited for the can to cool.

She watched Regina flex her fingers, relax them and flex them again.

"No magic here?"

"There is, but ... it's like I can't tap into it. It's elusive."

"Well, keep trying, you might catch it yet." Emma gave her a small smile. She reached toward the can gingerly and was relieved to find that it had cooled enough to be picked up. She picked it up between her hands and offered it to the former Queen with a smile.

"Your Majesty."

Regina smiled back, knowing Emma had meant it as a term of fondness. She took a mouthful of the tea, found it to be tasty and took another.

She passed the can back to her blonde haired saviour and said, "It's quite good."

"Thanks."

They listened to the sound of birds call to each other and the fire popping as they shared the can between them. When all the tea was gone, Emma stood.

"I'm going to get more water and get it boiling. We need water more than food to stay alive. While I'm doing that, do you think you could look for vines that we can twist together as a rope?"

Regina nodded. "Be careful. Between us, you're the only one that knows how to do all this."

Emma nodded. "I know, but this won't be permanent. We'll get out of here and back to civilization, and then somehow, home."

Regina nodded and turned towards the forest.

"Regina? You be careful too. No matter what you might think, I need you too." Emma turned toward the river quickly to hide the blush she felt spreading.

"You do?" Regina whispered.


	3. Manipulated Pawns

Underneath The Surface

Chap 3-Manipulated Pawns

**I_n which our two leading ladies settle in for the night and start to get to know each other better. No, not like that. Yet. Get your minds out of the gutters_.**

While Regina scoured the nearby forest for vines, Emma looked around for two trees that were fairly straight, close to their fire, and had natural forks made by branches. Because she didn't want to go too far away, her choices were limited, but eventually she settled on two likely looking prospects. She nodded to herself, then set about finding a dead tree she could use as a transverse pole. As she searched, she made sure to keep Regina in sight as well. Their current situation was bad enough, they didn't need to get separated to make matters worse.

Emma finally found a downed tree that was the right thickness, all it needed was the bark removed. She dragged it back just as Regina came up with a handful of vines.

"How did you do?" Emma asked as she pulled bark off and set it to the side.

"These look like our morning glory vines, and they can be rather tough, so I thought they would suffice." Regina showed Emma what she had found.

Emma looked them over and nodded. "Perfect."

"What do we do now?"

"We need to take all the bark off this tree, break off the smaller branches. See these two trees behind me? We're going to take this tree and set it in those forks there," Emma pointed. "And create a cross-pole."

"Should we braid some of these vines together?"

Emma nodded and smiled. "You're getting it now."

With the fallen tree de-barked, they set to work braiding the vines together to make rope. Then they set the transverse pole in the forks.

"Now what?" Regina asked.

"We need to find trees or long branches that will stretch from this cross pole down to the ground. We may have to break some off trees if we can't find any deadfall. The more the better."

Regina nodded.

Emma shot her a look. "You're awfully quiet."

"I am ... concerned."

Emma went to where her companion was standing and put a hand on her shoulder. "We'll get through this, Regina, we'll be okay. We have no idea exactly where we are, but we'll figure it out. We won't starve, and we'll sleep out of the elements tonight. We take one day at a time, ok?"

Regina's brow was still furrowed, but she nodded.

Following impulse yet again, Emma leaned forward and hugged Regina, relieved when the other woman wrapped her arms around her as well.

They stayed that way for a minute, comfortable in each other's embrace. Emma was hesitant to speak, in case her words would somehow ruin the mood, but she knew it had to be said. "Eventually, we are going to have to talk about those kisses, you know."

She felt Regina nod. "I'm glad that if I have to go through this situation with anyone, it will be you."

Emma chuckled into Regina's shoulder. "I'm kinda the reason we're here, remember? It was my screw up."

The other woman pulled back a little, but kept her hands on Emma's shoulders. "Don't tell anyone this, but when I was still learning, I made my share of magical mistakes too. When we get home, remind me to tell you about the barn-rat. Mistakes are our way of learning, Dear. Always remember that." Regina studied Emma for a long minute, then brushed her thumb over a section of Emma's eyebrow. "I'm very glad, indeed. Shall we get back to it then?"

Emma cast a quick look overhead. "Yeah, we should. It's already afternoon."

While they cast about for deadfall that was the right size for their purposes, Regina asked, "I find it hard to believe that one family taught you all this in one weekend."

Emma gave a shrug. "They were the ones that started it all. A couple of homes later, there was another foster kid, a teenaged boy, that liked to spend time in the ravine the house backed on to. He taught me all kinds of stuff. How to build this shelter, how to catch fish, how to eat off the land..." Emma let out a chuckle. "And how to avoid being seen by foster parents and workers."

"You sound as if that's a fond memory." Regina observed.

"In a lot of ways, I felt safer with him than anyone else. I was the only one he told he secrets to, because I understood the code better than a lot of kids in the system."

"The code?"

"Kids that moved around a lot learn not to put down roots, we learn not to trust and not to betray other foster kids secrets, especially if it's going to hurt their chances of staying in a forever home."

"Hence your track record of not staying in one place too long." Regina commented as they dragged two fallen saplings back beside the fire.

"Exactly."

"We'll need two or three more like this, I think." Emma brushed her hands off and they moved back into the trees. "One day he was showing me how to get water when there was no river and I told him I felt safe with him but I didn't know why. He looked at me for a long time and asked if I could keep a secret. When I nodded, he told me why I felt so safe with him."

"You were too young for him?"

"No, he was gay."

"I see."

"I was so relieved, I couldn't have cared if he was attracted to a three-headed, purple giraffe."

"A what?" Regina gave her a curious look.

Emma laughed. "It doesn't matter. Anyway, I never revealed his secret to the foster family, and in return, he showed me how to live out in the woods. Which came in really handy a couple of months later." Her voice trailed off.

Regina spotted a likely looking tree that was leaning against a live one. "Here's one!" When Emma had reached her side, the brunette asked, "I thought you said he wasn't interested?"

"He wasn't, but the foster father was. I fought him off as best I could, but he just smacked me around and took what he wanted anyway. I went to Jerod, asked him for advice, he told me to talk to the foster mom. So I did."

"What did she do?"

"Told me that the old man wouldn't have smacked me around if I'd co-operated."

Regina dropped the end she was carrying and spun around. "She said _THAT_?"

"Ooof! Regina!" Emma was forced to drop the butt end of the tree.

"Sorry." Regina looked sheepish and picked up her end again.

Emma shrugged one shoulder and tucked the butt of the tree under one arm. "So I wrote a note to Jerod explaining why I was leaving, thanked him for all his help, swiped a bag, filled it and left."

They carried the tree back to lay beside the others, put it down and turned back to the woods.

"Wait." Regina reached out and took Emma's arm. "I owe you an apology for some of the horrible things I've said to you about not having roots or a life. I'm sorry, Emma, I had no idea. It's a miracle you don't hate me."

"I don't hate you, Regina. You couldn't have known. I've never even told Mary...Snow. Every time she looks at me she looks as though she's going to cry. If she knew about any of what happened to me..."

"Be that as it may, you can trust me." Regina stepped in front of her blonde companion. "I mean it, Emma. I may not have grown up in your world, with your rules and codes, but I do know what it's like to have secrets and be surrounded by people with their own agenda."

Emma stood and studied the other woman silently. "I know. I've always known there was something different about you, even when I didn't believe Henry about the curse and who he claimed you were."

"Who I was. I truly was an evil queen, my dear. You know that now."

"That's who you were partly because you were forced into it, but that's not all of who you were."

Regina's head cocked slightly. "What do you mean?"

"I've had a lot of time to think about it." Emma lifted her chin in the direction of another fallen tree, indicating they should sit. "There was one person at the core of a lot of hurt in Fairy Tale Land. Think about it, Rumple taught your mother how to spin straw into gold. He taught her magic, he taught her how to be cruel by teaching her how to rip out hearts, including her own. He taught her how to hurt people, including you. He manipulated events so you would need him, so he could teach you magic just as he had your mother. You told me once _you_ taught yourself healing magic, not him. Rumple created the curse, and he wrote in clauses that covered his ass. He made deals with people for his own twisted gains and if someone got hurt in the process, all the better. He has been at the core of a butt-load of hurt. You were a pawn, just as I have been, just as a lot of people have been. Yes, you've ripped out hearts and killed people, but while I acknowledge that side of you, I also see the caring side more often. I see the woman who saved her enemy and her son's mother, just to prove to that son that she could be good." Emma rose off the log and faced Regina now. "I see the woman who has spent over a decade loving a little boy the best way she knew how. I see a woman that has proven time and again that she is capable of love. I see the good in you, Regina. Under that Evil Queen persona you wear, there is a warm woman who wants to be loved, but you have just as many walls as I do, Ms. Mills. You have had love in front of you for a long time now, I just don't think you knew how to love another adult after Daniel."

"I have, have I, Miss Swan?" Regina's eyes were bright with emotion.

"Yes, you have. And it's time we both learned how to lower our walls and let the other one in." Emma leaned forward, kissed Regina on the cheek and walked back into the forest.


	4. Walk On Water

Underneath The Surface Chapter 4 - Walk On Water

Regina could only sit on the fallen tree, stunned. It had been so long since anyone had treated her this way, given her any sense of caring, of hope, she hardly knew how to handle the situation. She had always prided herself on remaining in control of any situation, in the bedroom or out of it. Here though, she was not in control and barely knew what would happen from one minute to the next, let alone know how to deal with her feelings for Emma. She felt tears burn their way to the surface, and normally she would fight them back, but there was no one else to see them here. No one but the blonde woman she was quickly coming to care for. So the formal Evil Queen let the tears come and course a path down her dirty cheeks.

She wept not only because she was unaccustomed to having anyone care for her, besides Henry, but also for the sheer joy of still being able to care for anyone else. Despite having her heart firmly in her chest, some days she thought her mother had the right idea when she took hers out.

She wept because those very walls Emma had mentioned had protected her so long, she hardly knew who she was without them, and she was afraid of the truth.

Regina eventually got her emotions under control, and sat on the log sniffling when a hand reached from behind and offered her a folded, red bandana.

"I know it's not a handkerchief, but it's clean."

Regina turned and accepted Emma's offering. "Thank you."

"You feeling a little better?" Emma sat on the log beside her, close enough their arms were touching.

Regina nodded and sighed. "Lighter, I suppose."

"Think you can give me a hand with a couple more saplings?"

The brunette nodded, dabbed at her eyes and nose and rose to meet this next challenge. By the time she turned to face Emma, she looked more in control than she had since they had arrived.

It didn't take too long to lash the saplings to the cross pole with Regina's vine-ropes. Then they wove smaller saplings and sturdy, stripped branches in between.

"Now we need to break off pine boughs and lay them down so they act like shingles on a roof, with all the needles sloping down so the rain runs off." Emma demonstrated what she meant with a pine bough she'd brought over. "The more boughs we can do that with, the drier we'll be, and it's getting cloudy, so we have no time to waste."

Regina nodded and wordlessly went about breaking pine boughs off various trees. They had formed a sizeable pile when Emma started tucking and arranging pine boughs to form a roof. Regina watched and marvelled at how quickly their green roof took shape. Emma knew exactly where to weave this one and tuck that one so that by the time she was done, the bough-roof was almost a foot thick and nothing looked like it would blow away.

"In an ideal situation," she grunted a little as she wiggled into their shelter and looked up at the greenery for any holes, "We'd have a properly equipped pack, survival food, tarps and matches. But in this case..." Emma shimmied out.

"In this case we have you." Regina came to stand beside Emma and gently shoulder-bumped her. "Henry was right you know... you really are a saviour."

Emma looked at the ground, red faced.

"You're _my_ saviour."

All sorts of rebuttals crossed Emma's mind, but she said none of them. She just stood there and blushed some more. "I saw some berries...back there...I think I'm going to collect them and see if I can't find some more stuff to make a broth with. Can you keep the fire going?"

Regina straightened to her full height and let an imperious look settle on her features. "If I can run a town for twenty eight years, I'm fairly certain I can keep a fire going." Regina gave a small smile to show Emma she wasn't too serious and turned to the woodpile.

Regina filled the juice can in the stream again and set it at the side of the fire, maneuvering some of the embers closer to the can so the water would boil. She could barely hear Emma foraging out in the woods behind her, but she knew there was no reason to worry, the other woman was smart enough not to go too far. Regina took the time to find the downed tree they had been sitting on earlier and drag it back to the fire for them to sit on. Sitting on the log and keeping the fire fed gave her time to study her surroundings. They were at the edge of a stream that ran beside a forest, which she already knew, but as she sat there, she could hear a variety of birds calling out to one another. She was slightly surprised to find she recognized a few of them, and wondered how similar this place was to the Enchanted Forest.

She sighed and wondered where this place was.

As Regina tended the fire, Emma searched for wild plants that she could use in a broth. Reaching into an inside jacket pocket, she brought out another clean bandana. She collected the berries she recognized were edible and left the ones she didn't know. Luckily for them, blueberries, Saskatoon berries and raspberries were plentiful here.

Emma straightened her back and looked around to be sure she could still see Regina.

She too, wondered where they were.

As she bent again, she spotted a broadleaf plantain plant and plucked it from the forest floor. It, and it's neighbours, would go into the tomato juice can and provide them with some nourishment. After picking a few handfuls more of blueberries, she spotted a few scraggly mallow plants, and quickly pulled some leaves off. When she spied some dandelions, she dug her knife out of her pocket and dug and pulled until she had a pile of plants, including the stubborn taproots, set beside her. She stuffed those into her pocket as best she could and slowly made her way back to their little campsite, keeping her eyes on the ground in case she spotted any more edibles.

When Emma came into the camp, such as it was, she gave Regina a small smile. "I found some plants to make a broth with. It may not taste as good as your onion soup, but it will keep us alive."

Regina nodded. "I think the water has been boiling for a couple of minutes now."

"Good. I'm pretty sure neither of us wants to get anything from the water. Oh, I got us some berries." Emma held the bandana out for Regina, who raised one eyebrow.

"How many of these do you carry?"

"Usually two. One in case I come across evidence I don't want to touch and one in case I get the sniffles or something." As Regina bent to wash the berries in the stream, Emma continued. "Jerod used to carry a film canister in his pocket that had a length of fishing line and two hooks. He was prepared for anything, that kid. But he had stashes of supplies all through the ravine." She set to the task of cleaning and preparing the plants for the water. " Now if _he_ were here right now, you'd think you were in a well-supplied, rustic hotel."

Regina handed Emma the now-washed berries and said, "For all that, I'm glad you're here."

Emma gave her companion a tight smile and bent her head to her task, intent on not cutting off a finger. "I'm not all that special, you know. I can't walk on water or anything. I'm just me, using the knowledge I have to keep us alive."

Regina shot her a look that made it plain the brunette did not believe her.

When the water had boiled long enough, the various roots and leaves were dropped into it and let steep. Emma used the sleeve of her jacket again to protect her hand and carefully carried the can so it sat on the ground between them. While it cooled, they shared the berries from the bandana. Wordlessly they consumed their small lunch of berries and plant broth, until it was all gone. Then Emma rose and stretched.

"Good thing we ate before I zapped us here. Wherever here is... I ...uh... I'm gonna go find a bush. When I get back we'll have to rig something so we don't sleep on the ground."

Regina nodded and watched the fire as she listened to her walk a short distance away and unzip her pants.

"I would have figured you for a button fly kind of woman, Emma." she called out.

"Yeah, some of my jeans are, I guess."

"So, what are we going to construct for beds?" Regina called back.

"Well, if we were going to stay any length of time, I would rig proper beds for us, but if the weather holds, I'd like to move on in the morning, try and figure out where we are. I think..." Regina heard the sound of the zipper being pulled back up. "I think that road I saw not too far off is key to that." Emma came back into the campsite now. "The light is going to start to fade pretty quick, we'd better get moving. I think our best bet is a big pile of pine boughs to keep us off the ground. We'll have to sleep close for body heat since we have no blanket. It's not a cold time of year and we can pull more boughs over us. You okay with that?"

"Better than being completely exposed to the elements." Regina gave a sharp nod and followed Emma.

The two of them worked together without conversation and soon had an impressive pile of boughs waiting beside the lean-to. Emma turned back to the woods and saw a promising dying birch that was shedding thick sheets of bark, so when she pulled some of them off, Regina came and followed suit.

"Okay, we take them back, carry as many as we can in one trip, lay these on the ground first..." They were back at the lean-to and Emma knelt by the opening and laid the bark sheets in. "Then we cover them with almost all the boughs we collected. Leave some close by though so we can cover ourselves with them."

It didn't look like much, Regina thought, but it was better than trying to sleep in a tree.

They boiled more water, set more wood on the fire and sat on the log until it was obvious the day was waning. Regina shook the red bandana out and carefully eased the tin out of the embers. "I expect we'll want to ration this during the night?" she asked.

"Yup. I don't know about you, but I don't want to have to trip around out there in the dark looking for a bush."

They sat on the log and watched the forest get darker. The glow from the fire cast dancing shadows, and Regina watched Emma chew on her bottom lip. A sure sign she was mulling something over.

"Penny for your thoughts, Miss Swan?"

"You're probably going to think it's a ridiculous thing to be worried about now..."

Regina waited.

"You and I both know our relationship is changing. Not just here, it was back in Storybrooke too. There's less..." Emma pondered the right word to use.

"Animosity?"

"Yeah. Here, we've already started to lean on each other more, and ..."

"Those kisses are what's bothering you."

"Yeah, but not in the way you think." Emma got up and shifted a larger log into the flames. "I've been attracted to you almost from the beginning, I still am. Every day I see more and more to _be_ attracted to. Here, you're letting your guard down, and that's great. But what happens when we get home? Are you going to go back to who you were? Because I can't do that, Regina. I can't turn my feelings on and off like a light switch."

Emma fell silent then as she sat a respectful distance away on the log.

Regina watched Emma with dark eyes. She knew all too well the pain of reaching out emotionally and being rejected. She got up and moved closer to the blonde, sat down beside her and took her right hand. "Emma, you've changed me, everything that's happened since you came into my life has changed me. Here, with no one else around, it's easier to let my guard down. There are no expectations that I'm going to rip a heart out, no one that remembers how I was before the curse. I can be ... who I was supposed to be... I think. I can't imagine how we're going to get home, but I can tell you that I will try very hard not to shut you out when we get there. I will try to not settle back into old patterns." Regina looked from their interlaced fingers to Emma's face. "But honestly, I might need a friend to remind me of that from time to time."

Emma turned and studied the sincerity in Regina's brown eyes. "I can do that. And if we end up being more than friends, then that's okay too."

Regina settled her head on Emma's shoulder and they watched the fire together.

The next morning, Regina woke up alone in the little lean-to. At first she was startled, but then she remembered that Emma had drank more water than she had the day before. She shimmied out into the open air and readjusted her clothing. She hated that she had to sleep in them. On a whim, she flexed her fingers once more and willed the magic to the surface.

There was only a slight current and it moved sluggishly.

Regina scowled.

"Still nothing?" Emma came into view carrying more green things.

"I'm afraid not. Only something that might have been pins and needles from sleeping on branches. How did you sleep?"

"Not much. I kept the fire going, worried about every sound I heard and kept watch over you." Emma didn't mention the times she had looked out to see firelight reflected in eyes.

"Thank you."

Emma shrugged. "I brought peppermint back, for tea, and more of that plantain, and berries. Once we've finished those, we'll douse the fire and head out."

"And the lean-to?"

"We'll leave that as is. You never know who, or what, might need it." Emma thought again about those eyes she had seen in the dark.

Their breakfast didn't take long to consume, and soon enough Emma was dousing the fire and stirring the embers with a long stick. She repeated the procedure a couple times more until she was sure there was no more heat coming from the soggy mass. She straightened up and took a look around. She saw Regina had tucked the empty juice can under her arm and nodded at it. "Good idea. Okay, so the sun is over there, that's east. The road was to the west of the stream, so we head out with the sun to our backs. You ready?"

Regina nodded and they set out to find some form of civilization.


	5. Drowning In Myself

Underneath The Surface

Chapter 5

Drowning In Myself

**Author's Note: I sincerely believe that in the woods near my home, there rests a great many wrecks lost to time. Emma's explanation came from spotting such a wreck deep in a ravine. The Muse and I welcome reviews, and word of mouth if you like it, of course**

"You know, nothing in my upbringing prepared me for this."

"Trekking through the woods looking for a road?"

"Being lost in some unknown place with nothing but the clothes on my back and a juice can."

Emma chuckled. "They say what doesn't kill us makes us stronger. Consider this a character building exercise." She waited for Regina to grumble under her breath, but the griping never came. Either Regina was bitching mentally or was considering Emma's words.

"The trees are thinning out." The brunette said at last.

Emma nodded her agreement. The weather was fair, sunny and a little warm, and it would make for easy walking, but she wondered to herself how they would fare from one day to the next. They didn't have to walk too far when Regina gave a little cry and bolted ahead.

Emma smiled to herself. Regina must have spotted the road.

They stood in the middle of the dirt road, in the sun, looking first one way, then the other.

Regina looked down and then back up at Emma and smiled. "Well, we have a better chance of getting somewhere now. Look down."

Emma looked down and saw two fresh, clear tire tracks. A slow smile crossed her face. "That's awesome!" She bent and studied the tread pattern. "Well, at least we aren't somewhere medieval. But this doesn't tell us which way civilization is."

Regina looked first one way down the road for a long minute, and then the other way just as long.

"Well, the tire track might not," she said as she began to walk, "But perhaps that sign down there will."

Emma squinted in the direction Regina was walking. "Sign? What sign?"

Not getting any answer, Emma sighed and followed along.

A minute later, they stood side by side studying a sign that read, 'Desperation Lake, 20m'

"All is not lost, Miss Swan." Regina turned a dazzling smile on Emma, and resumed walking.

Emma sighed with some relief. At least they wouldn't have to spend too long out in the woods. Encouraged by the nearly new look of the sign, she felt herself begin to hope they might get out of their predicament yet.

"Have you considered the fact that once we do meet someone, they're going to want to know why two women are out here with only the clothes on their backs and a juice can?"

Regina stopped and looked back. "That's true. What do you suggest?"

"We were hiking and got lost?"

"Emma, who goes hiking dressed like this?" Regina gestured at herself.

"Good point." Emma mumbled as they continued to walk.

The two women walked in silence, watchful of the woods that surrounded them.

"We were out for a drive and we crashed the car?"

"Might I remind you, I have no purse, no money and no identification."

Emma stopped and stuck her hands in her back pockets Well, tried to.

"You might not, but I do."

Regina stopped suddenly and stared at her companion. "I beg your pardon?"

Emma pulled her wallet out of her back left pocket and smiled.

"My license says I live in Boston." Upon seeing Regina's less than thrilled look, she shrugged. "I just never got it changed. Didn't seem necessary in a town no one could get in or out of. Anyway, as long as Desperation takes debit and credit cards, we'll be ok."

"That still does not supply us with a credible story why we are without belongings."

"Sure it does. We were travelling from Boston, hoping to find a motel or something when I got sleepy, drove off the road and hit a tree. The car burst into flames shortly after we got out of the wreck."

Regina considered the lie for a moment. "And when someone offers to go and retrieve your beloved car?"

Emma affected a sheepish look. "We've been wandering in circles for days, totally lost track of where the car is now."

Regina's face took an a disbelieving grimace.

"What? People used to go down in planes all the time and the wrecks weren't found until decades later. With all these trees, it's completely believable!"

Regina gave a small head shake and resumed strolling. "I can't think of one reason why it would work, but we'll go with your suggestion."

They walked along in silence for a few minutes more when Regina asked, "Where were we going?"

"Just out to see the country."

Regina nodded vaguely but said nothing.

They had walked about a half hour more when she took off her jacket. "Are we using our real names?"

Emma slid her jacket off as well. "Why not? We're not hiding. We're trying to get home."

"You do remember that I hid Storybrooke very well. No one here may even know of it's existence."

"Sounds like you're trying to offer up excuses, Madame Mayor." Emma felt a small flare of irritation.

"Merely trying to be realistic, Miss Swan." Regina offered as Emma stomped by her.

They walked along with Emma angrily striding along five feet ahead of Regina, who was getting more confused with every step.

After an hour of this, Regina called out. "Emma? Perhaps we could take a break?"

Emma kept walking. "Another hour, Regina! We need to keep walking."

Now it was Regina's turn to sigh and trail along behind.

By the time an hour had passed, Regina was thirsty, hungry, footsore and tired. She was about to ask Emma for a break when the blonde stopped and rubbed the back of her neck. When Regina had drawn close, Emma turned to her.

"Regina, look, I'm sorry I snapped at you. It's not your fault, it's mine. It's just really hard for me to be positive all the time. I guess I'm naturally pessimistic or something..."

Regina cut off the flow of words with a kiss that left no doubt how she felt.

"Emma," she whispered. "It's all right. Despite my track record, I can be optimistic enough for both of us. I understand the pressure you're under. It's okay."

"You can? You do?"

Regina smiled. "Yes. To both. But I desperately need a rest. I don't suppose you have any berries you've picked along the way, do you?"

"Here, come sit in the shade over here." Emma took Regina's arm and steered her into a patch of shade at the roadside. "You rest here, there's some berries just down and across the road. I'll be right back."

While Emma went to pick berries, Regina found a flat spot on the ground and lowered herself down. She eased her shoes off and massaged her feet, all the while wondering how she might access her own bank account once they reached a town. She pondered the name of the town they were trying to reach and chuckled. 'Desperation Lake'. It fit their situation pretty aptly. She tried flexing her fingers again and was disappointed to have no better results than the last time she'd tried to tap into her magic. She tried to remember all that she had ever learned about the unreliability of magic in other worlds, but that had been Jefferson's forte, not hers. Until they got to Desperation Lake, they would know very little about where they were in relation to Storybrooke, how to access magic and how to get home.

As Regina thought about all this, Emma had come back with berries. "If you'd like, I can do that for you."

Regina smiled. "I'd like that, thank you."

Emma sat down, set the berry-filled bandana on the ground and began to massage Regina's feet.

It didn't take long for a once evil queen to moan in pleasure.

Emma only chuckled and thought of the many ways she could make Regina moan, but said nothing. Regina's head was down, her eyes were closed and she was so totally lost in the moment that she seemed to have forgotten she was thirsty.

Emma cleared her throat. "I didn't see any water, but the berries will help with your thirst."

Regina's eyes opened and she raised her head. "Berries, yes, thank you. My mind was elsewhere."

Emma chuckled and wondered if they had been thinking about the same thing.

Regina popped a few berries into her mouth and chewed. She was very sure she hadn't enjoyed any foot massage as much as she was enjoying this one. She took a plump purple berry in her fingers and held it out. "Open up."

Emma looked up in surprise, saw the offered berry and opened her mouth. She felt the berry hit her tongue, but she quickly wrapped her lips around a slender finger and sucked on it, just a little bit.

Regina's eyes widened and her cheeks flushed bright red, but she made no move to regain her finger. Emma slid her tongue tenderly around the digit and held Regina's gaze intently. Finally, she released her finger and licked her lips.

"Delicious, thank you."

Regina couldn't be a hundred percent sure Emma was referring to the berry.

She dropped her gaze and studied the ground. Once she was sure she had gotten her blush under control, she looked up again to find Emma studying her. She held out two berries this time, which were taken without sexual innuendo, and ate two more herself.

They shared the berries while Emma massaged first one foot and then the other. When Emma laid down on the ground beside her, Regina put her shoes back on and asked, "How are your feet?"

"Meh. They're okay. I'm used to being on them." Emma threw an arm across her eyes. Regina followed her example.

They rested in the shade that way without any further conversation.

There was no telling how long they had been there when Regina's ears picked up a new sound. A grinding of gravel, with a droning sound...

"Emma?" Regina reached out blindly and made contact with Emma's thigh. When there was no response, it was clear the blonde had nodded off.

"Emma! I think someone's coming!"

The blonde was on her feet in a flash, listening. After a few moments, she agreed. "I think you're right!" She put her jacket back on and stepped out onto the road.

By the time Regina had regained her feet, they could see a plume of dust moving down the road toward them.

By the time she had stepped onto the road, Regina could make out a pick-up truck at the head of the dust plume.

Emma flagged down the truck and they both watched as it coasted to a stop in front of them.

It had definitely seen better days. It was dented and various shades of grey, with a little green showing through here and there. A woman was behind the wheel, she looked like she had seen better days too. Her hair was long and the shade of dusty soil, but her eyes were a clear blue. Her face was mapped by lines and crows feet and she sported a ready smile. She leaned toward the passenger window and said, "You two are a long way from nowhere! Lost?"

"We're trying to get into town." Emma explained, without preamble.

The other woman waved an arm. "Well, it's tight, but climb in, I'm going into town myself."

Emma turned to Regina and held out a hand.

Emma slid in first, knowing how Regina felt about strangers in her personal space. Once Regina had climbed in and shut the door, the driver held out a hand. "My name's Cam."

Emma introduced herself and Regina, they all shook hands and Emma thanked her for stopping.

"Oh, no worries." Cam put the truck in drive and they started off down the road. "Like I said, you two are a long way from nowhere. How in the hell did you get all the way out here?"

"We were driving 'cross country, I fell asleep behind the wheel." Emma lifted her hands and let them fall on her lap.

"For the love of fudge, how long you ladies been out there?!" Cam exclaimed.

"Days." Emma said simply.

"There's water in the glove compartment there, grab one for each of you. We'll be in town soon enough."

Regina leaned forward, retrieved the water and gave the first one to Emma. Then she got one for herself. It tasted so sweet she drained it as greedily as a frat boy might drain a beer stein at a party.

Cam kept one eye on the road and studied her passengers out of the corner of her eye. They were too well dressed to be from anywhere nearby, and she considered asking them where they driven from, but she kept her curiosity to herself. It was none of her business. She made small talk instead.

"It's such a nice day, I decided to go berry picking. I pick 'em and sell 'em to the diner, for pies and whatever, you know."

Emma nodded in response.

Cam noticed the brunette still hadn't said a word.

"It's getting close to hunting season. Someone at the store said they saw a bear the other day while they were getting some wood in for the winter. You two are lucky you didn't run into any. Especially with the berries being so plentiful this season."

"We had some...the berries...they're pretty sweet." Emma said.

Regina sat quietly and tried to hang on while they bounced over the rough road.

"Anywhere in particular you need me to drop you in town?" Cam asked, hoping to get more information from the strangers.

"Somewhere to stay, I guess." Emma answered.

"I can drop you off at Lavender Lane, then. Patty will set you up with a room and whatever you need after that."

"You have a motel in town?"

"A bed & breakfast, really, but Patty's good people. She'll do right by you and your friend."

Emma drank some more water as best she could and tried not to lose it all over her lap. She saved the last mouthful for Regina and passed the bottle to her without comment. Regina lifted one eyebrow at the thought of sharing a water bottle, but she was still so thirsty that she ignored all thought of germs and drank the water.

Cam saw the gesture and thought it interesting. Either the blonde was generous to a fault, or these two were more than friends. The brunette still hadn't spoken.

After a half an hour's drive, they began to see houses and barns that looked like they might belong anywhere. Regina began to put the various pieces of information together and came to the conclusion that they were at least going somewhere similar to Storybrooke. The thought was both comforting and troubling. Comforting because they would be somewhere fairly modern, troubling because this generally led to many questions. When they passed a sign that read 'Desperation Lake, pop 500', Emma let out a sigh.

They had stayed alive in the woods. Now all they had to do was figure out where they were, and get home.

Soon, they were travelling through a small town that might have passed for Storybrooke.

"That's the store," Cam was pointing. "The General Store may not look like much, but it has our post office, sells us our liquor and booze as well as worms and some groceries. And across the street is Karen's Yarn & Yards shop. She sells fabric, yarn, hobby stuff I guess. Don't know how good a business she does. There's Big Mike's garage. He can set you up with a tow for your car, or a rental of a beater if you need that. And over there," Cam pointed to a weathered building on the corner, "That's the Sneezing Moose. Our diner, pub and community gossiping place. Lots of folks sit on the porch there just to visit." She honked the horn and waved in the direction of the porch. All of it's occupants waved back. Two minutes more travel, and Cam was slowing the truck and steering into a driveway.

The house at the end of the drive was a tall, pale yellow farmhouse with a neat front yard.

"Here we go, Lavender Lane B&B. You just go ahead and knock on the front door, and tell Patty I brought you in. She'll treat you right. Good luck with the rest of your adventure."

"Thanks for picking us up, we appreciate it." Emma reached out and shook the woman's hand.

Regina nodded once and opened the door, having never said a word the whole time.

Once they stood in the driveway, Cam accelerated and drove away.

Emma turned to Regina and said, "Well, at least we won't be spending the night outdoors. Let's go see about the rest of our adventure!"


	6. Holding Her Breath

Underneath The Surface

Chapter 6

Holding Her Breath

Regina tried to smooth the wrinkles from her slacks, but it was a futile effort. The only thing that would help her clothes was what her body needed as well.

A good washing and rest.

Emma saw the motion and knew that it was as much Regina's desire to look as good as possible as it was a nervous habit. "Well, let's go knock."

Emma strode the rest of the way to the wide, white steps trusting Regina would be right behind her. She knocked, hoping someone was home.

They didn't wait long before the door was answered by a teenaged girl, clad only in denim cut-offs and a white t-shirt.

"Hi, Cam dropped us off here, said we could find a room?"

"Sure, come in and I'll get my mom." The girl stepped aside and opened the door wider. "MOM!"

Regina winced at the girl's unladylike bellow, but said nothing. Emma shut the door behind them and turned in time to see a woman come down the stairs.

When she reached the bottom of the staircase, she held out a hand. "Hi, I'm Patty and this is my daughter, Callie."

Emma introduced Regina and then herself and explained that Cam had dropped them off. Callie mumbled something about a drawing and retreated to another room.

"So you say Cam dropped you off? Just like her to not even come in to say hello, the lout." Patty smiled and led them into a sitting room. "I only have one room available right now, due to it being bear season. It's a fair size, but it's only a queen sized bed, I'm afraid."

"I'm sure it'll be fine." Regina smiled.

Emma looked at her companion and blinked.

"How did you find Cam? Would you like some iced tea? You must be thirsty."

They agreed, and Patty hustled into the kitchen before Emma could answer her question.

When she came back, she brought a tray that held three large, frosted glasses. "I hope you like it, I made blackberry iced tea on a whim this morning."

Emma took a glass and passed it to Regina first, then took one for herself. "It smells great, thank you. Cam found us wandering around out in the woods. We were travelling cross country, but I'm afraid I fell asleep and hit a tree. The car bounced and wrapped itself around another tree. We barely had time to get out before it went up in flames." Emma lied and looked at the floor.

"That's horrible!" Patty exclaimed. "Are you both all right? How long were you out there?"

"We're fine, but we were wandering out there for days. In fact, I'm not even sure what today is..." Regina added.

"It's Tuesday, at 2 in the afternoon. So everything you had..."

"Is gone. So I'm afraid we've arrived with just what we're wearing." Emma wondered if she would have to account for her lies later in life, but she was very sure no one here was ready for the truth. "We have money, and my bank card, but..."

Patty was waving off Emma's faltering explanation. "Don't worry about that right now. You ladies must be exhausted. I'll show you to your room. Rest, and then we'll worry about the rest of it later." She noticed both of them had already finished their tea. "Would you like more tea to take upstairs with you?"

Regina smiled that thousand watt smile that Emma loved so much and held out her glass. "Yes, please."

Regina looked around as they were shown to their room. The staircase was solid wood, with a sturdy wooden bannister to match. The walls were wood panelling half way up, a soft butter yellow above, and a wooden trim that matched the stairs. There were windows everywhere, all covered over in the same drapery, a light and summery print that looked it belonged in Granny's B&B. All of the windows were open to let in the summer breeze, and the smell of cinnamon came from somewhere within the house. Finally they came to the top of the stairs, and here Patty turned right. She stopped at a solid looking wooden door. "This is your room, Callie is across the hall. Mine is on the main floor. It locks, for privacy, here's the key." She handed it to Regina, who smiled her thanks. "You have your own bathroom with a shower. Towels are in there as well. I'll let you ladies rest. Just come find me if you need anything."

"Thank you." They both said together.

As Patty went back down the stairs, Regina unlocked their room.

It was much like what they had seen of the house, warm wood and butter yellow walls, though the drapery here was a little heavier and darker. The furniture was cherry wood, and all a matching set. The bed was a massive four poster, and very comfortable. There was a white wicker chair and a matching desk along one wall, and a dresser along the opposite wall. Emma sat in the chair and took her boots and leather jacket off. "I need to wash some of this dirt off me. Ugh." Emma glanced at Regina, who was also taking off her boots. "So you're okay with us sleeping together?" She found herself holding her breath while she waited for a sarcastic comeback.

They both ignored the unspoken innuendo.

"Afraid I'll bite, Emma?'

"Should I be?"

Regina only chuckled in response.

By the time Emma emerged from the bathroom, feeling a little cleaner, Regina had removed her jacket as well, laid down on the bed and was fast asleep. Emma shrugged, laid down beside the former mayor and was asleep soon after.

A light rapping startled Emma awake and it took her a couple of breaths to remember where she was. When she realized someone was knocking at the door, she swung her legs off the bed and went to answer it. Patty stood on the other side.

"Emma, I'm sure you ladies must be hungry, and I have dinner almost ready. You're both welcome to join us if you'd like. There is a diner down the road if you'd rather not..."

Emma shook her head. "We'd love to, thanks!"

Patty smiled. "That's great, it'll be ready in about ten minutes. At the bottom of the stairs, turn left and follow the hallway all the way to the back, then right."

"We'll be there, thank you.'

Just as Emma was closing the door, Regina sat up. "I thought I heard voices."

"Patty invited us down for dinner, thought we might be hungry."

"That's an understatement."

"She said ten minutes, so you have time to freshen up or whatever."

Regina nodded and went to wash up.

They cleaned up as best they could and followed the directions to the dining room. Callie was pouring water as they came into the room and from the other direction, Patty came in bearing a large, steaming dish.

"I hope you ladies like lasagne!"

Regina gave a small chuckle under her breath. "We do, thank you."

"Grab a seat anywhere you like."

Emma took a chair at the opposite end of the table from their hostess and Regina took the chair on Emma's right.

Salad was passed around, followed by the lasagne and a frosted pitcher of iced tea. Emma knew there would be questions, and while she ate, she pondered how to best answer. Thankfully, Regina took control of the conversation right away.

"Is there some sort of mercantile in town where we might replace our clothing?"

It was Callie who answered. "A couple of buildings past the Sneezing Moose is the BuyWay store. There's not a lot that's cutting edge fashion, but it has your basics."

"I'm sure that will do." Regina replied. "Do you know what time they close?"

Patty swallowed a mouthful and answered. "They're open until eight, so you'll have time to go after dinner if that's what you'd like."

Regina nodded and glanced at Emma.

"I think that's what we'll do then. We're going to need clothes other than the ones on our back." Emma spoke up.

The four of them ate in silence for awhile. Emma glanced up at Patty and noticed their hostess looked as if she wanted to ask something.

"So, Callie, did I hear you say earlier that you draw?" Emma asked quickly.

The teen nodded and launched into a long explanation of her dreams to become an animator. She talked about going away to an arts based college, the high standards of Disney and Pixar and the technology she would have to learn. Then she prattled on about a drawing she was doing and talked about her frustration with shading. "Would you like to see it?"

Emma and Regina both nodded and the girl bolted from the room.

"Thank you for indulging her," Patty said with a smile. "Not many adults take her seriously. She's a fine artist."

Just then Callie came back into the room. "Tell me who you think it is." And she dropped the sketchbook at Regina's elbow.

Regina was just finishing her glass of iced tea when she glanced down. She gasped and began to cough. Emma patted her on the back until Regina had regained control. Regina flicked her eyes to the paper and then quickly back to Emma.

Emma turned the sketchbook toward her and immediately understood Regina's choking.

Staring back at her, in pencil, was her mother.

Snow White.


	7. Sinking Truths

Underneath The Surface

Chapter 7

Sinking Truths

**_Author's notes: I don't normally like to clutter a chapter with a bunch of ramble from me. I'd rather leave you in peace to enjoy the story. At least I hope you enjoy it. I wanted to apologize though for the short previous chapter. This one will be longer. Regina and Emma will eventually have to start dealing with questions, but right now they're trying to start over, and trying to figure out how to get home. In this chapter, Regina comes to some realizations. I enjoy hearing what you think. Did you like it? What do you think about their predicament? I welcome your thoughts. On with the story!_**

When Regina had regained control, she complimented Callie on her drawing skill. "It's very lifelike, right down to the light in her eyes."

"It's like I could reach out and touch her." Emma added.

Callie had glowed with the praise, and by the time she was back from putting the sketchbook away, thick slices of chocolate cake were being served for dessert.

Thankfully, there were no questions during dessert. Regina kept Callie talking. About art, about life in a small town, about anything that the teenager would discuss. She was unlike most teenaged girls Emma had come across. Most of them had been sullen and uncooperative. But Callie seemed to be engaged and interested in the world around her, if perhaps a little lonely.

After dessert, Regina offered to help with the dishes, but Patty would hear none of it.

"No, no, tonight is Callie's turn. It's part of her chores for the week. You ladies don't worry about a thing. I'm sure you want to replace your belongings. It's not a long walk."

"I'll go get our jackets, Regina."

"I'll meet you out front then."

Regina sat on the swing on the porch to wait. The air had a bit of a nip in it, and she was glad Emma was getting their jackets. There was a bit of a breeze, and she could see the shadows slanting into their evening places. She closed her eyes and breathed the scent of pine, and honeysuckle, and thought this was a nice place to be stranded.

Much nicer than the woods anyway.

She heard the creak of the screen door and turned her head to see Emma step onto the porch. She expected her jacket to just be handed over, so she was surprised when Emma graciously held it open for her.

"Thank you."

Emma slid her arms into her leather jacket, checked that she had her wallet and said, "Well, let's go get something else to wear, shall we?"

They had walked for a minute or two, both studying their surroundings carefully when Regina broke the silence.

"How much are you prepared to tell Patty? Because you know eventually, she'll ask about us."

"Not sure what you mean."

"You're being evasive, dear. Sooner or later, she's going to ask if we're a couple."

"Why would she do that?"

"Because we're behaving like one."

Emma glanced at Regina quickly.

"You've taken care of me since we got pulled through that portal. You let me finish your water in the the truck, you gave me a glass of iced tea first, you hold my jacket for me, and as far as Patty is concerned, we're sleeping together ..." Regina let the truth sink in for a moment. "Admit it, Emma, we're attracted to each other, and it's seeping through into our interactions."

Emma said nothing at first. After thinking about it for a minute, she nodded. "I can see your point. Are you ashamed of where we seem to be headed?"

"No. Are you?"

"Not at all. Not here, and not back home in Storybrooke."

"Are you willing to face down your parents over wherever we end up? They aren't going to like us even being friends."

"I know. They're going to have to suck it up, aren't they?"

"I'm sorry?" Regina was confused by the expression.

"Everyone's going to have to adapt. Even you. We've been treating each other differently over a period of time, and eventually, you and my parents are either going to have let a lot of pain go or you're all going to have to talk about it." Emma shot Regina an unfathomable look. "Or we don't let ourselves get any closer."

"I don't want to do that."

"Which part?" Emma asked.

"I don't want to not get closer to you. I like where we're headed."

"Me too." Emma nodded. "So when people around here ask if we're a couple, what do we tell them?"

"What are you comfortable with?"

"I'm not sure how they feel about that around here. They might be open minded or they might lynch us."

"Do people still do that?" Regina asked.

Emma shrugged with her hands in her jacket pockets. "I dunno, but let's not push it until we find out. In the meantime, we can say it's complicated."

Regina smiled. "You make a good politician."

"Well, I _am_ a Sheriff."

Regina chuckled.

Soon they were at the store Callie had directed them to. Regina had a sinking feeling her wardrobe might not recover until they got home, and her feeling was made no better by the pedestrian, mass-made feel of the store and the clothes in it. She took a deep breath and bit down on what she really wanted to say.

Emma saw how much effort Regina was putting into not falling back on her old safety net of biting sarcasm. She wanted to laugh but knew it would help nothing.

"You look really good in jeans, they're even Levi's." Emma said quietly.

"Thank you, I think you do too." They walked slowly together through the racks of clothing. "Do you need a special kind of shampoo or anything?" Regina suddenly felt as though she knew very little about Emma.

The blonde shook her head. "No, I'm pretty easy to please with all of it, shampoo, toothpaste, soft toothbrush, standard deodorant."

"Do you trust me to get a few things for us then?"

"Sure. You do that and I'll get some clothes for us. I guess you'll want to pick out your own..."

Regina slipped her hand into Emma's and give it a light squeeze. "Except for intimates, you can pick out some clothes for me." She smiled then. "You know me well enough by now you can trust I won't bite your head off."

Emma grinned widely. "What if that ever present danger was part of your charm?"

The former Queen chuckled and moved off to find shampoo and toothbrushes.

It wasn't too long later that they left the store. Their choices had been on the limited side so shopping hadn't taken very long. Regina was going to have to make do with clothes she wouldn't normally wear, but at least they weren't too horrible. It was unclear how long they might be stuck here, they needed to work on making magic so that they could get home. She resolved to talk to Emma about it back at their room. They had also gotten some books, since both of them liked to read. A few crime fiction novels for Regina, adventure for Emma, a map of the area, a hardcover on magic that had caught her eye, a notebook and a package of pens. At the register, Emma had raised one eyebrow but when Regina had given a small shake of her head, it was clear an explanation would be coming later.

When they passed the general store, there were a few people gathered on the front porch. Everyone waved to Emma and Regina, even though no one knew them. That was just the small town way, so of course the sheriff and former Queen waved back. When they got back to the B&B, neither Patty nor Callie were around, but there was a note on their door.

_Regina and Emma,_

_Mom asked me to let you know there is a pitcher of iced tea in the fridge, as well as some snacks in case you get hungry. Hope you found everything you needed at the store. Breakfast is at 8:30._

_See you then,_

_Callie_

Regina read the note, then passed it to Emma as she unlocked the door.

"I cannot wait to change into something other than these clothes," Emma sighed as she sat on the bed to remove her boots.

"I agree." Regina set their bags on the end of the bed. "Even these flannel pyjamas are beginning to seem like a good idea."

"Once you get used to them, and they've been washed a couple of times, you'll find them very warm and soft."

"Silk is soft." Regina set to work removing tags and handing Emma clothes to put away.

"True, but in a sexy, seductive kind of way. Sometimes, you need comfort, not seduction."

"I admit, I haven't got a lot of experience with comfort, other than Henry of course. Right now, I'm just glad we're not having to sleep out in the forest. I'll be right back." Regina lifted the sleep-wear in question and headed for the bathroom.

Once she had washed as best she could with hot soapy water and a washcloth, something her father referred to as a 'bird bath' when she had been small, and rinsed, Regina changed all her clothes. The flannel pyjamas were printed with various songbirds and likely would have suited Snow White better than herself. But her choices had been limited, and she knew compromises would have to be made in this new place. She brushed her hair and teeth and left the bathroom.

Emma mulled over Regina's admission while she put away their new clothes. She knew the woman hadn't had an easy childhood, and a manipulated adulthood, but it baffled her that Regina had always chosen what was expected of her over her own comfort. She shook her head and marvelled at how different Regina was away from Storybrooke, away from those that knew her as an Evil Queen. But the question was, who would she be when they managed to make their way home?

"It's all yours." Regina came into the room. "Do you have a side preference for sleeping?"

Emma stopped mid-way to the bathroom and turned. "No one has ever asked me that before. I usually sleep on my left side, and I always seem to be on the edge of the bed, no matter if I'm sleeping with someone or not." Emma shrugged.

Regina nodded. "I imagine it's a part of your protection."

Emma raised an eyebrow.

"Part of your flight response. You likely sleep on the edge to either get away easier or face a threat."

"Oh. I never thought of it that way, but it makes sense, yeah." Emma stood lost in her thoughts for a few moments more, then turned on her heel and went into the bathroom. Regina set the stack of books on the dresser, chose the one on magic and climbed into bed with a sigh.

She laid there holding the book, but her eyes were on the closed bathroom door. She and Emma were both damaged, they understood each other, and their defences, and she supposed that was why they were drawn to each other. It was easy to forgive when you understood a person's motivation. Unbidden, Callie's drawing of Snow White came to mind. It had been a perfect likeness of the meddling, maddening mother of Emma Swan. Once Regina had gotten her coughing under control, she had asked how Callie had settled on her subject. It had been difficult to believe that the girl had just let her pencil 'draw whatever', as she claimed. But sometimes, it was better not to ask too many questions. Regina knew that she and Snow had a lot of things to talk about. In her bones, she wanted to forgive the young woman for betraying Regina's secret to Cora all those years ago. She knew she should have decades ago, but it had been easier and safer to let the anger focus on Snow White rather than on Cora. Regina's mother was capable of killing her, and had come close many times in her youth. Knowing now that Cora could not have cared didn't make any of this easier. But Regina knew that if she was going to have any kind of relationship with Emma, her feud with Snow and Charming would need to end. Listening to the sound of the shower and mulling these thoughts over, Regina drifted off.

The book on magic still unopened.


	8. Treading Water

When Emma's cell phone alarm went off the next morning, she silenced it quickly. It was too early to wake Regina and Emma wanted to run. She slipped out from under the covers, and changed into a clean t-shirt, track pants, socks and running shoes. All purchased the day before, of course. She put on her hoodie and tiptoed down the stairs, not wanting to wake anyone else. Patty had said the house was full, but Emma had yet to see anyone else besides Patty and Callie in the big house. Closing the door quietly behind her, Emma stretched her legs and began to jog in the same direction she and Regina had gone the night before. The air held a bit of nip, but the sky was clear as the sun peeked over the trees in the east. Emma passed the general store, glad it was empty. Usually she ran to work out or get something off her chest, she didn't want to make a lot of small talk. Even the citizenry of Storybrooke had eventually learned to only wave when their Sheriff was running.

Across the street, Karen's Yarn & Yards was dark as well. She could see a light on at Big Mike's Garage, off to the side, in the office she supposed. Emma focused on her breathing as her gaze flicked across to the Sneezing Moose. She could see lights coming on as they got ready for their day. The rest of Desperation Lake seemed to still be asleep as she ran. She flicked her hood up and watched the town slip past, the shops giving way to houses, spaced further and further apart. About a mile from town, Emma could feel a familiar burn start in her calves just as she spotted the first red barn. She glanced over her shoulder, saw no vehicles and swerved across the road, and back the way she had come.

As her feet pounded the road, she wondered how they were going to get home. Regina's magic hadn't worked since they had been pulled into the portal, and Emma was more than a little nervous about trying hers. It was her fault they were here in the first place. They had to assume that Storybrooke could still be accessed from wherever they were. Emma knew Regina had picked up a map the night before, so the first thing to do was to find out exactly where they were. Just as she came back into the small town, the burn started in her thighs and she noticed someone waving her into the diner. She sighed and slowed her pace, coming to a stop in front of an older woman who looked a lot like another diner owner in Maine.

Emma couldn't help but smile.

"Good morning! You must be Emma. Cam told me she'd picked you and your friend up. Come in and have a cup of coffee on the house!" The older woman smiled and all but herded Emma inside.

The diner looked pretty much like any other Emma had been in. She sat on a stool half way down the counter before realizing she sat in almost the same place back in Granny's. A cup of steaming coffee was put in front of her, and a chilled metal cream carafe beside it.

"My name is Charlotte, but everyone around here calls me Charlie. So Cam said you girls were out there a few days?"

Emma took a sip of her coffee before answering. She was a little surprised to find it to be a good brew. "Yeah, we were out there a while. It was nice of Cam to pick us up and bring us into town. She said something about it being bear season?"

Charlie nodded and wiped down an already clean section of counter. "Yep, nasty time it is. I like the folks that come in and visit, and business picks up for a while, but I don't hold much stock in hunting down innocent creatures. Ah, never mind me. Where are you and your girlfriend from?"

Emma was glad she didn't have a mouthful of coffee just then. Trying to cover her surprise, she asked, "What makes you think she's my girlfriend?"

Charlie looked over her glasses. "Sweetie, Cam sees things we don't know we're doing. She told me all about your short ride with her. The way you apparently treated that other lady sure sounds like there's something going on."

Emma frowned and wondered silently why people couldn't keep their impressions to themselves.

Charlie saw the displeased look and patted Emma's arm. "Don't mind Cam. She doesn't know what it's like to have secrets, because she's lived here her whole life and everyone knows everything, you know. She means well, she does."

Emma took a long swallow from her cup, leaned both her elbows on the counter and said, "Regina isn't a secret, we're just ... new at this I guess. I never thought I was doing anything special." Emma shrugged. "Anyway, we're from the Boston area. A little town you've probably never heard of and not too different from this one I suppose. I'm the Sheriff there and Regina was the Mayor." Emma drained her cup and watched Charlie fill it up again. "We were going cross-country and I guess I fell asleep. The car hit a tree and ..." Emma shrugged again. "I'm a little embarrassed. We lost everything we had with us. Thank goodness we had our jackets on and I had my wallet in my pocket."

"Were you able to replace your belongings?" Charlie asked a she put away the untouched creamer.

Emma nodded and jerked her thumb over her shoulder toward the street. "We went to the BuyWay across the road there. Regina's more used to Boston fashion, but she'll survive denim and flannel I think."

Charlie nodded and smiled. "A little flannel never hurt anyone in my experience. So what's your plan now?"

Emma took another drink, wondering how much to tell this woman. Charlie must have sensed her hesitation because she patted Emma's shoulder and said, "I'm not Cam, honey. I know when to keep my lips shut."

Emma sighed deeply and studied the old woman for a few heartbeats more. "Honestly? I'm not even sure where we are, other than Desperation Lake, population 500."

Charlie nodded. "Well, the sign's a tad out of date. Closer to 480 now I think, but never mind. You're in Northern Ontario."

Emma had no reaction, so Charlie added, "You're in Ontario, Canada. A long way from Boston."

Emma was stunned, but she masked her shock by lifting the cup to her lips again.

Canada!

Her mind was reeling with a million questions and she wanted nothing more than to run back to the B&B and demand Regina take them home by any means necessary. She drained her cup and studied the chipped counter-top.

Charlie patted one of her hands comfortingly. "I'm sorry if I've startled you, I assumed you knew where you were. Should you be jogging with a head injury?"

Emma grasped on to the weak, but feasible explanation. "No, probably not. I should get back to Regina. Could I get a coffee to go for her? It's a couple of hours until breakfast."

Charlie was already filling two cups. "Absolutely. Why don't you bring Regina over here for lunch? Special of the day is local whitefish."

Emma hesitated again.

"Tell you what, Emma", Charlie set the cups down and leaned on the counter. "These coffee's are on the house but I'll make you a deal. There's a pile of firewood out back that I'm too old to cut anymore. If you'll split it and stack it for me over the next couple of days, I'll feed you girls a good lunch. How's that sound?"

Storybrooke's Sheriff sensed a lifeline being tossed, and she smiled and nodded. "Deal."

They shook on it and Emma left with a cup of coffee in each hand.

Emma managed to make it back inside and up the stairs without spilling a drop. She had been sitting in the wicker chair for a few minutes when Regina stirred and opened her eyes.

"Good morning. Have you been watching over me all night?"

Emma shook her head. "No just for a little while. I brought you coffee from the diner." She stood and took it across the room, and when Regina sat up, Emma settled on the side of the bed.

Regina took the cup, but her eyes never left the blonde. "Emma, what's wrong?"

"When you got the map yesterday at that store, did you see what you were getting?"

Regina's brow wrinkled in confusion. "No, I asked the young man behind the register for a local map, he put one on our stack of purchases and my attention shifted to something else. Why?"

Emma sat staring at the floor for a full minute before she looked into Regina's eyes. "Regina, we're in Canada."

The former Queen looked puzzled. "Canada?"

"Yeah, Canada. Storybrooke is in Maine, part of the United States. I'm sure you've helped Henry with his geography homework from time to time. Canada...the country above The United States."

Regina raised one eyebrow and tried to look regal in flannel. "Thank you for the geography lesson, Miss Swan. You seem concerned by this."

"You should be too. I know Storybrooke existed in some kind of stasis for a couple of decades, so you might not be aware that to get from one country to another, border authorities require travellers to have all kinds of identification. Passport, driver's licenses...that kind of thing. You don't have those, Regina. We're stuck here until we can figure out a way to magic us home."

Regina studied her coffee silently. She gave no more reaction than if she had simply been treading water all alone in her pool at home.

"How can you be so calm about all this?" Emma stood suddenly and paced across the room. "I've 'poofed' us to a place we don't know and we're stuck here until we can find a way to get home, and..." She raked her hands through her hair with frantic gestures.

"Emma..."

"Our son is back there, my family is there..." She paced quickly to the window, as if the answer could be found there.

"Emma!" Regina had gotten out of bed and taken Emma by the arm.

"Regina, I can't..."

"Emma!" Regina snapped again.

Emma stopped babbling.

"Now, Miss Swan, I would think that you, as The Saviour our son speaks so highly of, would be a little more pulled together."

"Don't you see, Regina? I'm not the goddamned Saviour!" Emma spun away from the window. "I'm just me, and it's my fault we're here and Henry is back there, and I can't..." A sob escaped and Emma's eyes filled with tears. Her face crumpled somewhere between angry and defeated. Regina dropped the imperiousness that helped her maintain control, and simply wrapped her arms around Emma.

There was no Evil Queen, there was no Saviour; there were only two women. One who was falling apart, and one trying to hold her together.


	9. Edge of A Tsunami

_**Author's Note: In many ways, my version of Regina is a combination of 'canon' and 'fanon' (canon as we Swan Queen fans would like to see it). I have always seen Regina as a complex, tortured and struggling individual. I believe that at the point she decided to be good for Henry's sake, her life changed. As a fan, I'm very interested in a character's evolution. I'd love to hear your thoughts! Now, on with our story, which is far, far from over!**_

Regina held Emma while she cried, suspecting there was more to her tears than simple fear and frustration. She knew there was a great deal of guilt and uncertainty as well. She also knew that Emma felt a great deal of pressure to live up to her "Saviour" and "White Knight" roles that half of Storybrooke, including their son, had painted her as. The demands, tension and stress all built up, and usually Emma could work it off by running or working out with the kick boxing bag. Here, she had been focused on keeping them alive, which only added pressure. But even Emma Swan had her limits.

Gradually, Emma's tears ran out and her sobs gave way to the occasional hitch in her breath. Regina held her for as long as she needed, until she felt Emma sigh heavily and begin to step back.

"Thanks. I guess I needed that."

Regina nodded and went to sit on the bed, facing Emma. "You did." She nodded. "You can't expect to carry the responsibility that you do and not crack some time. You needed to let some of the pressure off. I told you before, I'm here for you."

Emma leaned against the wall and crossed her arms as she looked at Regina. "Even if we never get home?"

Regina nodded. "I have every confidence we _will_ get home. Of course I have no idea _when_, but I know we will."

"How can you be so sure, Regina?" Emma was beginning to sound exasperated.

Normally, Emma was the impulsive one, but Regina had a feeling and she went with it. She stood up and crossed the room to where Emma stood and took the blonde's hands in her own. "Because you are the most stubborn woman I have ever met, perhaps even more stubborn than I am. Between the two of us, we have already achieved things others said could not be done, and I know we'll do it again."

Emma nodded and continued to hold Regina's hands.

After a minute, Emma sighed and gave Regina's hands a small squeeze and she let go. She returned to the wicker chair and took a drink of rapidly-cooling coffee. "I had an interesting chat with the owner of the diner here."

Regina raised one eyebrow. "Oh? What do I need to know?" She started making the bed.

"Well, that woman that gave us a ride to town has no concept of privacy. Told Charlie all about you and I."

"Wait, Charlie?"

"Well, her name is Charlotte, but everyone calls her Charlie. She seems to understand I don't want everything blabbed all over town, but anyway, Cam told her about every second of our ride in, so Charlie has you and I figured out. She assured me that she wouldn't spread it all any further, but..."

"If Cam told her, then she's told everyone." Regina added.

Emma nodded. "We're probably the biggest news to hit Desperation Lake since the internet. So we've been invited, hell, I was all but told to bring you, for lunch, I mean. Whitefish, apparently. Which I've agreed to cut and stack wood for. I hesitated and I guess Charlie thought I hesitated out of financial concern."

Regina sat on the freshly made bed, looked at Emma and raised one eyebrow. "Why did you hesitate? Are you worried?"

"No, I couldn't remember if you liked fish. Anyway, Charlie offered a trade. Lunch if I split and stacked a bunch of wood. I agreed. It seemed fair."

Regina nodded. "Indeed it does. I think anytime we can do something like that, it might be wise."

Emma nodded. "I think so too. Breakfast should be ready soon."

"I should get dressed." Regina retrieved a change of clothes and moved toward the bathroom. Just as she stepped by Emma's chair, the blonde reached out and snagged one of her hands. "Regina...thank you. I'm actually glad that it's you and I this time. I mean, I hate that we're in this situation, but..."

Regina smiled at Emma. "I understand. I am too."

Emma smiled back.

When Regina had closed the bathroom door behind her, Emma looked carefully at her hand. It still tingled from their contact. No doubt about it, she had definite feelings for Regina, family history be damned. Apparently that was obvious enough to be the topic of conversation in a town they had only recently arrived in. She wanted to take Regina in her arms, she wanted to feel those red lips on hers again...but ...

Emma got out of the chair quickly and picked up the book on magic. She wasn't much of a reader, but perhaps that would have to change. She drained her cup and opened the cover.

A few minutes later, Regina re-appeared. "Emma, the bathroom is yours if you'd like to take a shower."

Emma glanced up and felt her mouth suddenly go dry. Regina was wearing a cream colored button down shirt, tucked in to very snug jeans. Of course, her hair was perfect.

"Miss Swan, is everything all right?"

"Regina...you look..."

Emma stood suddenly, crossed the room and put her hands on either side of the other woman's face as she kissed her firmly. Then she stepped away.

"I couldn't wait any more. You look pretty damn amazing." Then she plucked her clothes from the dresser and left Regina still standing in the middle of the room.

When Regina could finally regain her train of thought, she glanced down to see what Emma had been reading. The book on magic. Ah.

Regina planned to study it carefully, making notes along the way so that she could experiment and hopefully reach some kind of middle ground between this worlds magic and her own, however sluggish. But even as she resolved to find a magic solution, one had to assume they might be stuck here for even a short time. She paced slowly as she considered their options, but it was too soon to know exactly what their options were. She heard the shower start as her eyes fell on Emma's cell phone. It occurred to her then that neither of them had tried to call home. So with shaking fingers, she entered the number for the Mayor's office.

_We're sorry, the number you have dialed is no longer in service. Please check your number and try again._

She took a breath and dialed her home number and got the same recording.

This couldn't be right! Her phone had always worked perfectly.

The woman who had cast the curse and brought an entire town into being had a chilling thought, right there in the middle of their room.

What if Storybrooke had ceased to exist?

She shook her head a little and pondered how egotistical it would be if, once she had left the country as Emma had said, if Storybrooke had simply vanished.

Regina went to the window, opened the curtains and looked outside as she thought. Although Jefferson was the one more skilled at travelling between worlds, she knew that many worlds existed side by side. She wondered if that was the case here. Regina heard the shower shut off, but stayed where she was. Her mind travelled back to the kiss. There was no doubt they both felt something for each other. But as much as Regina wanted more, she also wanted things to proceed at a reasonable pace. There could be no mistakes, no hurt feelings. She had begun to suspect that her companion was very close to a break down of some sort, an emotional tsunami. For an entire year, she had done what everyone else expected of her, putting her own needs on hold. Now that they had been transported somewhere unfamiliar, Emma was beginning to feel the strain, as much as she was trying to hide from it. Regina knew that she needed to be strong for her now, she needed to be both her champion and her rock. They would get home only with both their magic, and for that to work, Emma had to heal. Unstable emotions would only make things worse. Magic was based in emotion but without proper, stable direction, high emotions could be prove as fatal as a flash flood.

The bathroom door opened and the blonde woman stepped out freshly scrubbed and still damp.

Regina turned to face her. "Emma, we have a couple of minutes, I've been thinking."

Emma nodded and sat on the bed. "Okay."

"I need you to hear me out." Regina sat on the bed beside her. "There's a couple of things I've been mulling over. I don't know how much you've been told about alternate worlds, but basically, there are other worlds out there besides the one we're familiar with. Like Wonderland and Fairy Tale Land. Different, parallel, but separate from our own. Your Boston has technology, Fairy Tale Land has magic. Think of them like threads, laying beside each other. They lie together close, but touching only rarely, if at all. Magic allows them to both be accessed, even if the people in each world don't understand it."

Regina looked at Emma to gauge how much she understood. She seemed to be accepting the explanation so far.

"I suspect that this is the case here. I believe that portal deposited us into an alternate world quite similar to what you were used to before Henry brought you to us. While you were in the shower, I tried to call home. I called my office as well. Both times I got a recording telling me the numbers were out of service. Cell phones are wonderful technology, but even they cannot call other worlds."

Emma rose quickly off the bed and Regina reached out to snag her hand. "Emma, listen, please. You need to keep an open mind."

The bounty hunter turned Sheriff turned and faced Regina, sighed and waited.

"I'm not telling you this to upset you, but rather to underline the potential of our going home. But I suspect it will take both of our magic to make it happen. It took both of us to get rid of the Wraith in your office, and a portal was made. It took both of us to stop the trigger down in the mines, and we saved the town from annihilation. I believe it will take both of us to make another portal to get us home. Which means we need to refocus on you learning magic, and at the same time, we'll learn what works here and what doesn't."

"How are we supposed to do that?"

"Research, trial and error. We spend time here doing what we would have done back home, only with a few more challenges thrown in."

Emma went to turn away, but Regina wove her fingers between Emma's own.

"No, I'm not done, you need to hear me out. Sit down here beside me, please."

Emma sat.

"Now, if this whole town thinks you and I are a couple, I'm fine with that. Neither of us can truthfully deny that we have feelings for each other. You can't deny that you've been feeling a lot of pressure lately. I need you to understand that I want to be your friend, and a whole lot more, Emma. I want to lie beside you at night and hold your hand. I want you to feel safe enough with me that you can cry if you need to. If you need to talk, you need to know I'm a very good listener. I know you've been distant with Snow since you found out she's your mother. You need a friend, and I'm saying that I'm here for you. Now, all that being said, I also think that our plan to get home may take some time. Magic rarely works as we would like it to. We're going to be asked why we don't just go home. I suspect we could buy ourselves some time if we used my identification as an excuse. I imagine it takes time to replace such things, yes?"

Emma nodded.

"So we use the replacement of my identification as our excuse for not going home right away. In the meantime, we make ourselves useful here in Desperation Lake. It is my thought that we work on our magic here in our room, away from prying eyes. We wouldn't want to be working on our magic in the woods only to have some bear hunter come back here and tell stories."

"Or Cam." Emma added

Regina made a face. "Or Cam. Now, I've said my piece. What do you think?"

Emma looked at their intertwined fingers in her lap. "I think I like the idea of us being a couple. I need some time to figure out the alternate worlds and everything, and I think I'm starving. Can we go down for breakfast and pick this up later?"

Regina chuckled. "Some things never change, no matter what world we're in. Of course we can. Let's go eat." Regina lifted their hands to her lips and kissed one of Emma's knuckles. "Think about everything I've said. I'm here for you."

Just then a knock sounded on their door and Callie's voice floated through the wood. "Regina? Emma? Mom says breakfast is ready."


	10. Purple Flood

Underneath The Surface, Chapter 10: Purple Flood

By Carolyn McBride

Regina opened the door and smiled. "Good morning, Callie, we were just coming downstairs."

Callie smiled at Regina, "Oh good! Mom's making something special for breakfast."

Emma stepped out into the hallway and flashed a small smile at Callie, then turned to shut their door. "It smells good, even from up here."

Callie preceded them down the stairs and replied, "I think it's blueberry pancakes with wild berries. You look nice this morning, Regina."

"Thank you."

There was no time for any further conversation as they had already come to the bottom of the stairs. Callie stumbled as she was shoved aside by a guest Emma hadn't seen before. He was a big man, easily six feet tall, wide in the shoulders with arms that reminded one of tree trunks. His head seemed large too with wild hair that stuck out at every angle. He shot the teenager a withering look and she stepped back onto the staircase.

Regina heard the sound of someone coming down the hall from the kitchen, but this man trying to intimidate the girl woke something inside of the former queen and she stepped forward and around Callie.

Right into the big man's space.

"Excuse me, but perhaps you'd like to apologize to the young lady."

The big man looked Regina up and down and only sneered in response.

Emma watched that familiar, regal mask slip down over Regina's features as she drew herself ramrod straight. Emma leaned forward and put one hand on Callie's shoulder and whispered into her ear. "Watch and learn."

Regina stepped slowly closer to the big man, curled her upper lip and enunciated every word. "This is Callie's home, _sir_, and you are a guest. Perhaps you were raised by wild animals, but where I come from, guests show respect to their hosts, no matter their age. I believe you owe the young lady an apology."

"I don't apologize to punks." He snarled. "And who the hell are you to tell me what to do? Do you know who I am?"

"I certainly do." Regina's voice dripped with scorn and sarcasm. "You are no better than a pig for the way you treat girls, and I have to assume that you treat grown women the same way."

Emma saw Patty move forward, and she put a hand on her arm to stop her. When Patty looked at her, the fear was plain on her face. Emma smiled slightly and shook her head.

"It does not do anyone any good to behave like a wild boar." Regina drew the last word out contemptuously as the man stepped back a pace and halfway out the door. "Surely your father did not teach you to be such a lout towards women. In this day and age, you will find more success by treating people with respect than if you treat them as the insect _you_ are." Regina pressed her advantage by taking a step further into the stranger's space. "You will apologize, and mean it, to both Patty and her daughter, respectfully, or I will _personally_ ensure you are no more welcome in this town than a sexual disease. Do you understand me?" she snarled.

The guest backed up another step and nodded vigourously. Emma saw genuine fear in his eyes and marvelled at the power Regina still wielded, until Regina turned to face them.

Her eyes had turned purple.

Two words flitted across Emma's mind, '_Oh, shit_' and she shot off the step. She took Regina's elbow in her hand and turned her toward the door. "Could I see you outside for just a second, dear?"

The powerful brunette looked all kinds of pissed off, and for a moment Emma wondered if she would literally rip her head off, but she guided her out onto the porch regardless. She kept Regina turned away from the house as she slipped her arm around Regina's waist and murmured in her ear. "Listen to me, I know what you're feeling right now, but you have to put a lid on it. Your eyes are purple."

Regina's gaze snapped from the street to Emma's face. "What?"

Emma rubbed Regina's lower back, not caring that the others were watching. "We can talk about this later, but you have to get it under control, okay?"

Regina inhaled deeply and let the breath out slowly. She shut her eyes and did it again, and then looked up at Emma. "Gone?"

"Gone. We're okay. It must have just been the light in the stairwell, right?" Emma smiled.

They turned as one back to the house. "Absolutely." Regina agreed.

As they came back to the door, the big man was stammering and looking at the floor. "Umm..."

Regina poked him in the lower back with a long finger. "It is polite to remove one's hat while apologizing to a lady."

He jumped, and stood straight as he snatched his hat off his head. "Callie, Patty, I'm sorry for the disrespect I showed. I should have behaved better. Please forgive me."

Then he spun on his heel, shot Regina a fearful glance and nearly ran to the street.

As Emma held the door open for Regina to re-enter the house, Callie was still standing on the bottom step, eyes wide.

"Are you all right, my dear?" Regina put her hand on the girl's shoulder.

"Yeah, I'm ok. Thank you. No one's ever defended me like that before." Callie's head cocked slightly. "Why'd you do it?"

Regina smiled at her. "I cannot abide a man that treats others as if they were lower than he. I have some experience in the matter, and I've learned that is a slippery slope. Now, how about those blueberry pancakes?" Regina turned a bright smile on Patty and the four of them went into the dining room.

By the time the pancakes were consumed, the uneasiness had been put aside. No one had mentioned the purple hue that had taken over Regina's eyes, even though Emma had a ready excuse for it.

"Regina, would you like some coffee?" Patty asked.

"Yes please. Emma brought us some back from the diner after her morning run, but I'm afraid one isn't enough for either of us. Emma's going to need some for her morning of wood chopping, I think."

Emma glanced up and smiled in agreement.

"How long have the two of you been together?" Callie asked suddenly.

"Umm..." Emma stumbled over an explanation she thought she had ready.

Thankfully, Regina was much smoother. "It's a relatively new relationship. We're still navigating our way through it I think. Isn't that right?" She turned to Emma.

Emma nodded and tried to look settled, even though her pancakes were doing flips in her stomach. "I'd say so, yeah."

Callie smiled at Emma, sly and knowing, despite her age. "You act like you've been looking out for her for a while."

"Callie! Hush! It's not our business!" Patty admonished.

Emma put her cup down and put her hand on the back of Regina's chair. "I guess I have been. It's become second nature for me now. Would you believe we hated each other when we first met?"

Callie looked first from Emma and then to Regina, then back to the blonde. "No way, really?"

Emma nodded. "Really. It was a while before we could see past our first impressions of each other, but we did. Somehow I went from hating her, to defending her, and ... well ... here we are."

"That is so cool." Callie breathed.

Emma glanced at Patty, who was studying Regina with a smile. "Indeed."

Regina returned the smile. "Patty, Callie said these were wild blueberries?"

Patty nodded as she poured herself coffee. "Callie and I picked them ourselves. The first batch of the season. We like to use wild foods when we can. I've been meaning to put in an edible garden, but I never seem to have the time."

Emma reached under the table and nudged Regina's thigh gently.

"Perhaps I can help you with that. I have a few gardens back home." Regina wiped her mouth with her napkin and reached under the table to take Emma's in her own.

"Could you? That would be wonderful! I wouldn't want to keep you from anything..."

Emma exchanged a look with Regina and said, "I think we'll be here for a little while if you don't mind, Patty. It's going to take a while to get Regina's I.D replaced before we can cross the border. Just let me know how much the room is and..."

"Did I hear you were chopping wood later?"

Emma nodded. "Charlie and I talked this morning and she offered a trade. Lunch for a pile of wood split and stacked. It seemed fair."

Patty sat back in her chair and studied Emma wordlessly for a minute. Then she said, "You don't look like you're afraid of a little work."

"She's our town's Sheriff, back home." Regina boasted.

"No way!" Callie exclaimed.

Emma blushed a little and nodded.

"Callie, would you clear the table, except for our cups, please?" Patty looked to her daughter. "I'll make you ladies an offer then. In return for Regina's help with the gardening and landscaping, and your help with a few repairs and renovations, Emma, I'm prepared to let you stay as long as you need, no charge."

Emma looked at Patty, waiting.

Patty continued as she refilled their coffee cups. "I appreciate what you did on Callie's behalf, Regina. Turk has been an ass every year he comes bear hunting. He swaggers around like we owe him something, just because he's some wrestling star. He's been a thorn in my side for five years, and frankly, seeing him take his hat off and apologize was priceless. I'm no fool, but I don't have the kind of backbone you do. You did us a huge favor by taking him down a peg. So discuss my offer between you and let me know. Callie, show them how to get out to the backyard please, so they can enjoy sun with their privacy."

Regina and Emma followed the teenager down the hall and out the backdoor.

"So this is it. I know it's not much right now, but maybe you can help Mom change it some?"

"It has a lot of potential." Regina smiled.

Callie left them alone and they studied the yard. It was nice, if a bit plain. The grass was obviously healthy, lush and a dark green. The deck was concrete and held two white Adirondack chairs and a small table between them. They each took a seat and looked at the empty yard.

"Well, what do you think?" Emma asked.

"About the yard or the offer?" Regina smirked.

Emma rolled her eyes and sighed dramatically.

Regina chuckled. "Relax, dear, I was only having a little fun. In all seriousness, I think it's a good offer, and in line with what we were discussing upstairs. I think we should accept. What are your feelings?"

"I think we're accepted, here at least." Emma reached out and took Regina's hand and allow their joined hands to form a bond between them. "I agree with you, we should accept. It would benefit everyone."

Regina nodded and they drank their coffee in companionable silence.

Once Emma had drained the last of her coffee, she gave Regina's hand a small squeeze. "As much as I'm enjoying this, I should get going. I'll be back to take a shower and pick you up for lunch."

Regina chuckled as she stood up. "Why, Miss Swan, are you asking me out on a date?"

Emma stood as well and smiled. "Yes, Ms. Mills, I believe I am."

Regina smiled that thousand watt smile that Emma loved to see, then leaned over and kissed Emma's cheek. "I'll be waiting."

Neither of them saw Patty at the kitchen window, watching with a broad smile of her own as she rinsed the dishes at the sink.


	11. Crashing Waves

Underneath The Surface Chapter 11

Crashing Waves

**_Author's note: At long last, we have some magic and some intimacy. If you don't like that sort of thing, look away now, because there's a butt-ton of passion and touching and more in this chapter. If that is your thing, then sing it with me...SwanQueen all the way! I hope the wait is worth it. Please review and let me know what you think. Hang on folks, we're nowhere near done yet!_**

Emma found her way back to the kitchen to put her cup in the dishwasher. Patty turned from the sink and said, "I've never had guests do that before. In fact, I've never had guests like either of you before. Thank you."

"We owe you our thanks, Patty, but I'm sure it'll all work out in the end,"

Patty nodded, then asked, "So we'll see you for dinner then?"

"Oh, I'll be back to grab a shower and pick up Regina for our lunch date." Emma smiled widely. "Maybe over supper we could talk about what kinds of repairs and renos you want done. If you can make a list this afternoon, it might be easier."

Patty nodded. "I'll do that. Be careful with that axe of Charlie's."

Emma nodded and pushed off the counter she'd been leaning on. "I will. See you later."

Even on the short walk to the diner, Emma found herself pondering Regina's purple eyes.

_If magic is rooted in emotion, and Regina's emotions were running high with that jackhole, then magic must work here. But will it work with any high emotion, or just anger? I don't want to have to get Regina angry at me just so we can go home!_

Emma sighed heavily.

_On the other hand, it's worth it to get back to Henry and my parents. So far, it's not too bad here either._

Emma sighed again and pushed the door to the diner open.

There were a few people seated in vinyl covered booths along the left wall, and only two stools along the counter were taken. Emma slid onto one relatively in the middle. Charlie came to her carrying a steaming cup of coffee. "One to get you going, Emma?"

"Thanks, Charlie. I'll have this and then get on that pile of wood. It's out back?"

Charlie nodded and pointed toward the back of the diner. "See that short hallway? The left door takes you outside and the right takes you to the washrooms. When you finish your coffee, no rush, you go on out and you'll find an axe, a sharpening stone and a mess of wood. You'll see where my nephew started piling it. Just carry on like he started I guess. While you're working on that wood, you eat and drink all you want, on the house. Any questions?"

Emma shook her head.

"Okay, if you do, come find me."

From the corner of her eye, the former bounty hunter watched the other patrons. One or two were actively staring, while some of the others were trying to watch without looking like they were. A few had dismissed her completely, which suited her fine. As she drank her coffee, she could pick out bits of conversation here and there. Complaints about the postal system, griping about the weather, not enough rain, someone's bees were dying off and someone else was bemoaning the lack of tractor parts. All in all, a standard mix of conversation for any diner in any small town. Emma turned her thoughts back to their current predicament. Somewhere in the back of her mind, she had a niggling suspicion that the ferocity of the portal was tied in to the fact that Regina had been touching her when the portal formed. If that was the case, then her feelings for Regina would have to be explored and dealt with before she tried magic again. Emma drank the remainder of her coffee and headed out back.

It was a massive heap of wood. It looked as though a giant had just tossed it and left. Behind and off to the right, she could see a small house with the beginnings of a properly stacked woodpile. The house was one-storey with white siding and a red metal roof. It had a low-slung screened in porch with hanging flower pots and a couple more on either side of the screen door. Emma decided that must be Charlie's house and turned back to the woodpile. She spent some time sharpening the axe before she did anything else, knowing that a dull axe was an accident waiting to happen.

Once she deemed it sharp enough, Emma set the axe aside and pondered the haphazard mountain of wood. She would have to select the first few pieces carefully so the whole mess didn't come down on her. When she spied a broad, short stump, she decided it would be her base. Wrestling it to the spot she'd picked out was work enough, and she wondered briefly what Charlie's nephew had accomplished with no base and a dull axe.

Shortly after Emma had left the house, Regina came inside. She stopped just inside the kitchen door and crossed her arms as she watched Patty load the dishwasher. "Do you have time to talk about the gardening this morning?"

"I do, in fact. Do you have some time now?"

Regina smiled. "I would enjoy that. Do you have paper and a pencil?"

"Why don't you pour us some more coffee and I'll get those."

When the two women had settled down at the table, Regina took the paper and pencil. "All right, first, what kinds of edible things do you want to grow?"

Patty thought for a moment. "Peppers, tomatoes, onions, potatoes. I'd like my own berry bushes, but we're surrounded by blueberries."

"Have you ever thought about growing sugar plums? It might take a few years to get fruit, but they make wonderful jam."

Patty nodded. "I had them when I was a girl. I enjoyed them."

Regina nodded and started the list with sugar plums. "How many hours of sunlight do you think you get in the backyard per day?"

"Depending on the weather, up to 12 during a good summer."

Regina wrote that down as well. "I suggest we put in more than one bed. Tomatoes and potatoes both belong to the same sub-family of nightshades. Peppers are also nightshades. So you'll want at least three different garden beds. It will also be easier to protect them against frost, and extend your growing season."

Regina glanced up from the paper to find Patty staring at her. "Was it something I said?"

Patty shook her head slightly. "May I ask you a question? If it's too personal, I'll understand."

"Go ahead."

"How is it that you came to be Mayor of wherever you're from?"

Regina took a drink of coffee as she pondered how best to answer the question. Obviously she wasn't about to tell this woman about her past as an evil, malicious queen bent on ruining her subjects' happy endings. When she had put the cup down, she said, "It's something you might say I just fell into. I'm on sabbatical now. Did you say you wanted to grow a few herbs as well?"

Patty accepted the change in subject and turned her attention back to gardening.

Two hours later, Emma had split an impressive pile of wood. She had settled into an easy rhythm with the axe, but her back was beginning to object to the unfamiliar repetitiveness. She stood and stretched her muscles out, shaking the pins and needles out of her hands. The back screen door squeaked as it opened, and she turned to see Charlie coming toward her with a tall glass.

"You look more than ready for a break." The older woman held out the glass and Emma smiled. The water was cool and tasted a little different than what she was used to, but she drank it all without stopping.

When she handed the empty glass back to Charlie, the other woman raised one eyebrow and said, "I guess I was right."

Emma merely shrugged.

"Why don't you just stack what you've split today and then bring Regina over for lunch? The wood isn't going anywhere, and as long as you're working for me, you eat and drink free, so take advantage of it. Take your time."

Emma nodded and agreed, and Charlie left her alone.

As she carried the wood splits and piled them on top of what Charlie's nephew had started, she wondered if they had been missed back in Storybrooke. Then she wondered if time even worked the same between worlds. She thought back to a story she had read once where fairies had kidnapped a human child. When the child was returned seven years later, his parents swore only a month had passed. If Regina's theory was correct and they were in a world that paralleled their own, did time turn differently here? Emma's heart began to race when she thought of spending years away from Henry and her parents. She was grateful for the breeze that picked up, cooling her as she stacked wood. She let her mind wander to all the times she had wanted to run back to Boston and she felt her stomach tighten and wrench. Working as she was, she didn't notice the dark clouds begin to form overhead. It wasn't until a bout of nausea gripped her that she stopped to take a deep breath. If August had just stayed away from Neil ... a wave of anger tore through her and she hurled a piece of wood. Lightning cracked overhead and Emma jumped.

She stood there with the hair on her arms standing up, breathing fast and shallow. She looked up and watched the clouds disperse as her breathing settled down. As the sky changed from angry dark grey to pleasantly blue once more, she sat on the stump to catch her breath and pondered the association between her emotions and the weather oddities. Once her heart had resumed it's natural beat, Emma finished stacking the wood she had split, carried the axe and sharpening stone to the steps of the house and went back to the B&B to collect Regina.

When Emma entered the big house, she spotted Callie just coming down the hall. "Callie, have you seen Regina?"

The teen nodded. "I saw her an hour ago. She said she was going to read upstairs."

"Thanks!" Emma flashed a smile and headed up the wooden staircase. The door to their room was unlocked, but the room itself was dim. It took Emma's eyes a minute to adjust, and she soon found her lying on her side on the bed, fast asleep.

Emma smiled slightly and advanced on the bed. She circled around and laid down on the other side, facing the woman who had made her life hell for so many months. None of that mattered now. Emma curled her right arm under her head and was content to simply watch Regina sleep for another couple of minutes. Finally, she reached out and tenderly stroked one dark eyebrow. She brushed an errant dark hair out of the way and lightly brushed the back of her fingers across Regina's cheek. Her skin was as warm and soft and as smooth as Emma had suspected it was. Feeling daring, Emma let her fingers trail down the side of Regina's neck, over the curve of her shoulder and along her arm. How could she not have seen how beautiful this woman was all this time?

"This is the nicest way I've been woken in a long time." Regina's voice was husky, and yet soft.

Emma felt the urge to pull her hand away, but the urge to rest her hand on Regina's hip was greater. "We wasted so much time fighting. You really are beautiful, you know."

Regina smiled softly. "I'd say you were a charmer, but neither of us wants to have _that_ discussion.

Emma made a face. "I'd rather leave my parents out of this conversation and just enjoy how you feel under my fingers, thank you."

Regina hummed in agreement. "I think I rather like being woken up this way."

"As much as I enjoy being the waker?" Emma smiled.

"Even more."

Regina reached out a hand and tucked a blonde hair behind Emma's ear. "Tell me again why it took us so long?"

"Because we were both stubborn, proud and too caught up in head games?"

"That sounds about right. So what are we going to do about it now?"

"I know what I _want_ to do..."

"Does it involve food?"

"Maybe later. But right now it involves lips and ears, and more lips..."

"More showing, Sheriff Swan, less talking."

Emma sat up and walked on her knees across the bed closer to Regina, who had rolled on to her back. The blonde threw one leg over and suddenly she was straddling the woman who had tried to kill her. But all that was forgotten now as she took a well manicured hand in each of her own and held them on either side of the pillow. She leaned slowly forward and brushed a ghost of a kiss across lips she had admired for months.

"My lips are yours, but I need my hands free." Regina whispered.

Emma had seen the panic flicker through those warm brown eyes, and she knew there was more to the complex woman than what she let the world see. But she let go willingly and leaned in for another kiss.

Regina certainly knew how to kiss a woman. She was gentle, and yet demanding, all at once. When Emma pulled back to take a deep breath, Regina rose up slightly and nibbled at the base of her neck.

Emma groaned. "You're killing me in the best way..."

In answer, Regina flipped them both and it was she that was straddling the blonde woman. Then she captured those lips beneath hers and left no doubt who was now in charge.

"Miss Swan..."

"It never sounded so sexy when you said it before." Emma quipped with a smile.

"Sexy, is it? Then I shall have to say it more often." Regina took Emma's right hand in her own and kissed the knuckles that had so recently gripped an axe. "I adore your hands, did you know that?"

Emma only shook her head slightly, fascinated by this new side of the former mayor.

"It's true." Regina put that hand beside the pillow, her own fingers woven between Emma's. "I always thought you had the sexiest fingers. Long and powerful and I'm sure very capable." She took the sheriff's left hand and kissed the back of it before holding it beside the pillow as well. "Any problems, so far, my dear?"

"None, my Queen." Emma flashed an adorable smile to show it was meant as a term of endearment.

Regina purred in satisfaction and want. "I never told you that being addressed in that manner had ... an effect on me." She wriggled her hips ever so slightly to demonstrate.

Emma's eyes slowly fluttered as she felt her abdomen tighten in anticipation. "So just what does my queen plan to do with me now?"

"Oh, I plan to do a little of this..." Regina found her blonde captive's pulse point and kissed it, suckled it and kissed it again.

Emma knew she was being marked but she couldn't care less as her heat grew and blossomed. She felt Regina's hands leave hers to skip and tease down her sides, only to slip under the hem of her shirt.

"You're wearing far too many clothes for your queen to ravish you properly, my dear. Up, and remove it." Regina plucked at Emma's shirt.

Emma sat up, pulled the shirt over her head and tossed it to the floor.

Regina pushed gently at her shoulders until Emma resumed her reclining position.

Regal fingers skipped lightly down pale, muscular sides, barely touching the skin. Emma arched her back, reaching for more. Regina tenderly kissed a path from her neck down to the space between her breasts. While her right hand palmed and tweaked a responsive nipple, she lowered her head and took the other between her lips.

"Reg...oh God!"

Regina chuckled around the nipple that she was currently sucking. She was long-skilled at the seduction of women, but Emma was the first woman she had genuinely wanted to pleasure. The first she had allowed herself to feel something for. She pushed the thoughts from her mind and focused on the task at hand.

The seduction of Emma Swan.

Her teeth scraped gently as she pulled back to admire the pert nipple now standing at attention. She chuckled. "I have never had anyone call me that before, but I am glad that it was you first. Did you enjoy that?"

Emma only whimpered and writhed beneath her.

Regina chuckled again and rose to her knees. "Do as your Queen wishes, Emma, don't move, and you'll be rewarded. Do you understand?"

Emma nodded.

Regina slowly unbuttoned her own shirt, never taking her eyes from Emma's. She chuckled again as Emma's eyes widened as the dark purple lace came into view. She felt her own desire build as the other woman's breath hitched. But instead of giving in, she shimmied off the bed and slowly peeled her jeans from her body. She knew she was driving Emma crazy, the pale skin was flushed with want. She knew she wanted this as well, and suddenly she was glad all she could get was dark purple, lacy intimates. It was worth it to watch Emma's reactions.

"I'll need the rest of your clothes off as well, Emma." She spoke quietly, dropping her voice just a little as she spoke Emma's name, her first name that she had so rarely used thus far, and the one she knew the other woman craved to hear her speak.

Emma shed her remaining clothes and laid down again.

Regina lowered herself over the blonde's hips and stretched her entire length, laying on the other woman. She let her lips graze and kiss and suckle wherever they touched, while her hands stroked and palmed and danced over skin that was hot with desire. When she slid lower, she heard Emma whimper above. Regina's hands slid lower and slipped around to cup Emma's ass, and the blonde woman gasped.

Regina lowered her head to place a well-aimed kiss to a very flushed bundle of nerves just as she stroked her thumbs across tight cheeks.

"Oh...Regina..." Emma gasped and wove her fingers into Regina's hair. "I need..."

"Shh, I know. Shh."

Regina wasted no more time but continued to suckle and lap at Emma's most sensitive spot until she knew the blonde was ready. She carefully but swiftly slid two fingers deep into Emma. Choreographing her suckling with her thrusts, she felt Emma grip her fingers deep inside and knew her orgasm was coming.

Emma felt it slam into her with the force of a tsunami, crashing through her until all she could do was ride out the high of her climax and try not to scream Regina's name to the ceiling.


	12. Plunge Into Honesty

Underneath The Surface Chapter 12

Underneath The Surface Chapter 12

Plunge Into Honesty

Regina listened to the water beat a rhythm in the shower and smiled to herself. She knew their relationship had climbed a major hurdle, and yet something had clicked into place when Emma had moaned her name. It reminded her of one of Henry's games. For every level passed, the player unlocked some clue or reward. She felt very rewarded by the amount of trust Emma was placing in her. She knew just how far Emma had come since her atrocious yellow car had rolled into Storybrooke. Back then, she hadn't even planned on staying and every time things got tough, she looked ready to bolt back to Boston. Henry had been her anchor at first, and when Emma had stopped looking like a frightened deer, Regina had wondered what kept her then.

Now she knew. It had been her.

By that time, Regina herself was starting to feel something for Emma. A variety of things, actually. Irritation, grudging respect, understanding every now and then, and by the time Henry took that near-fatal bite of the turnover, she was terrifyingly attracted to her son's birth mother.

Regina shook her head in bemusement.

She still wasn't sure what made her spike those turnovers. Frustration? Impatience? Whatever it had been, it had nearly killed her son. And yet it had changed everything. By the time she had absorbed that spell at the wishing well, her life was careening between greed, power and lesser-shades of evil. It had all been a very strange dance.

But where was she headed now?

She knew for certain that she wanted a relationship with Emma, and trust was going to be a big part of that. Trust and honesty. She would have to be as authentic as she could remember how to be. In a twisted kind of way, she hoped they would have enough time here in Desperation Lake to build a solid footing before they had to go back and deal with the two idiots. Here they could be themselves, and who they wanted to be, without expectations, accusations and mistrust.

Here, she could love Emma as she should have been all along. Faithfully, without question and without reservation.

Under the hot spray, Emma leaned her head against the shower wall and tried to figure out how her day had gotten away from her. She hadn't planned on seducing Regina, but the woman had just looked too good...and then she had turned the tables on her. In the end, Regina put Emma first.

She stood under the water and let the pounding water-pressure beat against her. She wasn't used to being put first, not by family or by her lovers. The woman in the other room had begun to feel like both. That damned portal might have done Emma a favor, despite how much she missed Henry and her parents. Here at least, there was no expectation that she could save the world, no curses to break, no complicated relationships with blue fairies, nuns or town drunks that were actually dwarves.

Just a complex, thrilling, heady, intricate relationship that she and Regina were trying to forge. Emma shook her head, rinsed the shampoo out of her hair and turned the water off.

When she re-entered the room wrapped in a towel, she went and sat on the bed beside Regina, and tucked one pale leg under her.

The former Mayor arched a delicate dark eyebrow. "Looking to be ravished again with fewer obstructions?"

Emma smiled. "Sounds like a perfect afternoon, but maybe after we eat?" She smiled. "Actually, I wanted to thank you."

"For?"

"For earlier, for being patient with me since we got sucked through the portal, for giving me a chance, for...everything." Emma felt her eyes fill with tears and she turned her head.

Regina saw the rare show of emotion and turned Emma's head back to face her. "If we are going to forge any kind of a relationship, it will have to be built on honesty. I would like to think you have nothing to lose by showing me that the mighty Sheriff of Storybrooke is capable of crying." Regina wanted to say more, but instead she simply wrapped her arms around Emma and ran her fingers over her damp hair.

After a few minutes of resting like this, Emma sighed heavily. "I don't really want to move."

"If you want to eat at all for the rest of the day, my dear, you're going to have to." Regina kissed Emma's forehead. "We can come back here after lunch and talk if you'd like, or read."

"I guess I'd better get dressed then."

"Unless you want to show off to all of Desperation Lake, but then I might have to kill anyone who touched you." Regina quipped with a teasing smile.

"I'd like to avoid meeting the sheriff's department here for as long as I can. I'll get dressed." Emma sighed and hugged Regina one more time before getting off to the bed.

Soon enough they were crossing the road to the diner.

They slid into a booth on the left side of the diner and Regina looked around, mentally comparing The Sneezing Moose with Granny's. Only a few people openly studied them. It felt very different to able to come into a diner and not have animated discussions stop because the "Evil Queen" had arrived. Regina decided she rather liked it. A long counter sat on the opposite side of the room. She could see a pie waiting under a glass dome and wondered if it was apple. She could smell chili cooking, presumably in the back and heard the faint sounds of cutlery being put away. A typical diner.

Emma had sat across from her, facing her, and smiled as Charlie stepped over to their table.

"Emma! This must be..."

"Charlie, this is Regina. Regina, this is Charlie."

Regina smiled up at Charlie. "I've heard a bit about you already. Thank you for keeping Emma out of trouble this morning."

There was a snort from across the table.

Charlie smiled at both of them. "Lunch special today, or something else?"

"I'll have the special, thanks." Regina answered. "And water, please."

"Make that two, Charlie."

She nodded and left them alone.

"Regina, something happened earlier that I wanted to talk to you about, out back, when I was cutting wood." Emma said quietly.

Regina shook her head slightly and looked up. Charlie was only a couple of feet away from their table with two glasses of water in her hands.

"Emma, thanks for taking on that woodpile so soon."

"No problem. Would it be okay with you if I worked on it for a few hours every morning? Maybe after my run?"

Charlie put the glasses down and nodded. "Sure thing. That'll leave you free to spend the afternoons with your lady-love here." Charlie winked, smiled and went back to the kitchen.

Regina glanced quickly around the diner, but no one was paying attention, much less eavesdropping. "It seems that Desperation Lake is a little more open-minded than we expected.

Emma nodded and sipped at her water.

"We need to be careful what we talk about outside of our room." Regina murmured. At a conversational volume, she added, "So Patty and I were able to talk about her garden this morning. I think we're going to be putting in herb garden and a few edible beds as well. She wants to grow some vegetables. I think it would be good for her business as well as she and Callie."

Emma nodded and listened, content to let Regina carry the conversation.

By the time their lunch had arrived, Emma was quite sure that Regina was excited about the prospect of helping Patty. Her copper coloured eyes lit up in a way Emma hadn't seen before, she smiled easily and was more relaxed.

"You enjoy gardening, don't you?" Emma asked as she cut into her fish.

"I do. Plants don't make judgements. They don't care who you were, they don't question your motivations and they don't look for schemes." Regina said quietly. "I've always enjoyed a certain skill with plants. Mother could never understand why I enjoyed it. She said I needn't have concerned myself with it, we had help for that. But I didn't dare tell her that I enjoyed coaxing something fresh and alive from the dirt."

"I think I understand, knowing what I do of your mother."

They ate in silence for a little while. Regina finished first and put her cutlery down. "I know that you developed a certain skill-set that made you a good bounty hunter, but if you could have done anything, your upbringing and money being no concern, what do you think you might have done?"

Emma drank from her glass deep in thought. Finally she answered the question. "Honestly, I have no idea. I think about that sometimes. I used to play a mental game with myself when I was in a good place when I was a kid. I knew I didn't want to be a teacher, most kids drive me buggy. I have no idea how Snow taught for 28 years and enjoyed it."

Regina only shrugged slightly and gave her the ghost of a smile, and Emma knew that Regina was thinking about the curse and the lives she had given her subjects.

"Can I ask you a question? About the curse?" Emma almost whispered.

Regina nodded and pushed her empty plate aside.

"How did you give all of them the lives you did?"

Regina leaned forward and lowered her voice so only Emma could hear her. "It was a lot of planning. You already know that Rumple created the curse, but I wanted those people to have certain lives. I thought for a long time about revenge, what kind of lives they could lead that would bring me the most satisfaction. I'm not proud now of what I did, Emma, and I'm sorry that my actions brought you the kind of life you had."

"I don't see it that way." Emma had finished her meal and stacked her plate on top of Regina's. "The way I see it, you started something in motion that dictated your future, yeah. But my parents made the decision to put me in that wardrobe. Marco, I mean, Gepetto, played his part in the deception, and so did the Blue Fairy. You didn't make any of them deceive my parents. August abandoned me when he was supposed to be looking out for me. You didn't do that, it was his decision. My life was one series of screw-ups after another. Unless you specifically put a curse on me, none of those things are your fault."

Regina shook her head.

Emma reached across the table and took Regina's hand as she continued. "I've always believed in free will. I was dealt a crappy hand, but I made the best of it. I took on the world on my terms. When people tried to see me in a way that wasn't right, I made them see me for who I was. I took ownership for my own successes, my own happiness and my own decisions. I don't even blame my parents for abandoning me as much as I used to."

"You don't?"

"Not as much, no. I do still sometimes, yeah. I know they sent me away for reasons they thought were right, but after they were told that I would come back and break the curse, bottom line was, they sent me away so I could save them. They started all that Saviour crap for their own purposes. Can you imagine who I would be today if I had grown up without the curse?"

Regina snorted. "You would have grown up a coddled princess, wanting for nothing, spoiled."

Emma rolled her eyes. "Ugh. No thanks. I like me better this way, thanks."

"Indeed."

Charlie came back to the table just as they finished their quiet conversation. "Well, how was lunch, ladies?"

"It was very good, thank you!" Regina answered for them both as Emma nodded.

"Emma, don't feel obligated to start at sun-up. You come on over whenever you want."

"Thanks, Charlie."

Charlie smiled. "Remember, while you work for me, it's on the house. Go and enjoy the rest of your day." She winked at Regina and went back behind the counter.

Emma shook her head and smiled. "She's a little like Granny and Red all rolled into one, isn't she?"

Regina gave an eye roll of her own. "Frightening. Let's go back to our room and see if we can learn anything from the book we picked up."


	13. Flavors of Hell

Underneath The Surface Chapter 13

Underneath The Surface Chapter 13

Flavors of Hell

_****Authors Note: First, let me apologize for the long wait between updates. I'll try to update every few days. Secondly, I apologize for this short chapter, but it was necessary. I tried making it longer, but my Muse all but insisted this be a stand alone. Although it may not seem like it, this will be an important chapter. I hope you like it.****_

Back at their room at the B&B, Emma shut the door, locked it and collapsed on the bed. She let her lower legs and feet dangle over the edge. She laid that way for a minute before sitting up and starting to unlace her boots.

Regina, true to her upbringing, had already removed her shoes and left them by the door. She retrieved the book on magic from her night stand and sat on the bed, back scooted against the headboard.

"Did you want to read the book together, or you read one night, or...?" Regina let the question trail.

"I guess we can try reading the same page, unless you read faster than me and I drive you crazy."

Regina shrugged and patted the bed beside her.

Emma, having finally unlaced and removed her boots, settled beside Regina and sighed.

"Tired?"

"Not used to chopping wood after a run, I guess."

"You should pace yourself. Perhaps run a little less now that you have the firewood to burn off stress."

"I think you're right."

Regina said no more, but made sure she had a notebook and pencil nearby and opened the book.

They found they read at pretty much the same speed, but it was when they were on page 20, when Regina asked if Emma was done reading that page, that she realized Emma's head was leaning against her shoulder.

She had been so focused on the book, she hadn't noticed her breathing change.

Regina smiled and carried on reading, making notes occasionally while Emma napped on her shoulder.

Emma had ceased being aware of her surroundings. Somewhere near the beginning of page 20, she found her eyelids sliding shut and unwilling to keep them open. She had a comfortable headrest and she was more tired than she had been willing to admit. One minute she was awake, and then...

Then she was standing at the top of a narrow flight of stairs. The stairway looked vaguely familiar, with peeling strips of faded white paint, a hand rail broken off halfway down and one swinging, dimly-lit, bare bulb overhead.

_Emma...Emma..._

The voice whispered her name and sent chills racing across her arms. Her hands instinctively came up to her forearms and she discovered she was touching flannel. She looked down to see herself wearing a pink and white night gown she'd had when she was 12.

With a flash, she realized the scene, the moment, was all too familiar. She remembered this...the fear gripped her stomach just as it had back then and she tried very hard to forget.

There was no forgetting, as her feet carried her forward and down.

She didn't want to go lower, she wanted to stay upstairs, but she continued down...down...

_I'm waiting Emma, be a good girl and come down..._

No! She wanted to scream, but all that came out was a strangled, weak whimper.

Her feet carried her further down the stairs and the bulb swung more wildly, throwing her shadow around the stairwell.

_Emma...you know why you need to do this...you know I won't hurt you..._

In the back of her mind, Emma knew the voice lied. She knew what waited for her down there.

When she was nearly at the bottom, the light sputtered and swung more wildly. She felt the little hairs on her arms all stand up and no matter how warm the flannel was, she grew colder and colder.

But try as she might, she could not stop her downward descent.

The light went out for a few seconds, coming back to life suddenly in a blinding flash. Emma was momentarily relieved until she saw the pale face at the bottom of the stairs, peeking around the corner at her with a wide, evil smile.

She screamed for all she was worth.


	14. Agonizing Tide

Underneath The Surface, Chapter 14

Underneath The Surface, Chapter 14

Agonizing Tide

_****Authors Note: The first paragraph is only a reminder of where I left all of you, my dear readers, dangling. I should warn you, this chapter is a difficult one, and if you are a victim of abuse, you may not want to read this one. If you choose to skip over it, know that I understand. For those of you who are wondering how I could write such a horrible thing into Emma's past, I did it to explain a large part of Emma. I don't think it is outside the realm of reality, as a good friend of mine had experiences very similar to what I've written. Unfortunately, this kind of abuse and the psyche's reaction to it is all too common.**_

_**Please let me know what you think. I find that I write faster with feedback!****_

Her feet carried her further down the stairs and the bulb swung more wildly, throwing her shadow around the stairwell.

_Emma...you know why you need to do this...you know I won't hurt you..._

In the back of her mind, Emma knew the voice lied. She knew what waited for her down there.

When she was nearly at the bottom, the light sputtered and swung more wildly. She felt the little hairs on her arms all stand up and no matter how warm the flannel was, she grew colder and colder.

But try as she might, she could not stop her downward descent.

The light went out for a few seconds, coming back to life suddenly in a blinding flash. Emma was momentarily relieved until she saw the pale face at the bottom of the stairs, peeking around the corner at her with a wide, evil smile.

She screamed for all she was worth.

_And now, the continuation..._

_Emma..._

_Emma..._

"Emma! Wake up!"

Emma jolted awake, panting and pale.

Regina was holding both her hands and peering at her with a frightened look. "Emma, are you okay? It's over now."

Emma shook her head and denied it in a small voice. "It'll never be over."

Regina released her hands, but pulled her into her arms. She stroked her hair, trying to soothe the frightened and fragile tone away. "Whatever it was, it's gone now. I'm here. You're safe now..."

And that was it. Emma's heart broke all over again.

She remembered with sharp clarity the nightmare that wasn't, and how she had felt going down into that basement against her will, but her feet always carried her there, following some other command, other than her own. She felt her tears slip down her cheeks, silently at first, but a crushing pain in her chest began to bubble up inside her. When it burst out of her, it came with a great, wet sob. She wept for the little girl that she had been, but was never truly allowed to just...be. She wept for all the pain she had felt, the horror she had been witness to and she wept for the memories she would forever be haunted by.

She leaned into Regina, fell against her really, and wrapped her pale fingers in Regina's shirt, shaken to the core by the memories she did not want. She would never get that gruesome face out of her mind. The pale, leering, expecting face that knew exactly what was in store for the little girl.

The little girl that should have been surrounded by love and forests, and learning the ways of the court. Not terrified by a monster that used her for its entertainment and giddy pleasures.

The adult sobbed because she felt everything all over again, so fresh and crystalline that she was reliving every second of her twelve year old horror.

Regina simply held her, stroked her back and her hair and waited for her pain to ebb like some agonizing tide.

It took time, but in the end, Emma's tears slowed and her sobs turned to hiccup laden hitches. She straightened and scrubbed the tears from her face with the heel of her hand, embarrassed that she'd fallen apart again.

"Thank you...I don't know what's come over me."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Emma's head whipped back and forth and her eyes nearly bugged out. "No! I mean...I can't. It's too..."

Regina put out a hand. "It's all right. You don't have to. I understand."

"No offence, Regina, but you can never understand, because to understand that, you would have had to have lived it, and I wouldn't wish that on anyone." Emma tried for a regretful tone, but she bolted for the bathroom, slammed the door and spent the next few minutes throwing up her lunch.

Regina went to the door when she heard Emma retching. She stood there for a minute debating with herself. Did she go in and hold her hair, try to be a friend? Or should she stay on this side of the door and give Emma space? On one hand, if it had been her, she would have preferred her privacy. Being ill was, after all, an intensely personal act. On the other hand, Emma was not Regina and had spent the last 29 years of her life doing things for herself alone.

Regina took a deep breath, turned the knob and went to hold blonde tresses back from the toilet bowl.

To her surprise, Emma didn't refuse the help, or the cool cloth she handed her a little while later. When Emma straightened up and sat back against the door-jam, Regina wrapped her hands around her own forearms and sat on the side of the tub. "I didn't think you should be alone. Leaving you to your space was not what you need. You've spent enough years being alone."

Emma nodded slowly. "You're right. Thank you."

They stayed like that for a minute more before Regina stood. "I'll let you brush your teeth. Would you like help off the floor?"

Emma nodded and Regina held out a hand. When Emma was on her feet, Regina rested her hand on one of Emma's shoulders. "I may not truly understand, but I am a good listener, despite what our history may dictate."

Regina stepped past Emma and closed the bathroom door gently behind her.

When Emma had washed her face and brushed her teeth, she came out into the room again and sat on the bed with her back to Regina. She sat very still, hands in her lap, gaze on the wooden floor beneath her feet. "One of the homes I spent time in...I was twelve I guess, it started out okay at first, but then...he started creeping me out. He would put my lunch together for school, and he'd leave me notes in the lunch bag, telling me I was his special girl, and that he loved me. They never felt right to me. He got me this night gown, it was pink and white, asked me to wear it. He still hadn't done anything I could report him for, but I wanted to keep everyone happy, so I didn't have to go back to the orphanage, you know?"

Regina could say nothing, she watched Emma's back, sure that she knew what was coming.

"One night, when we were watching t.v, he got up and went down the basement, leaving me alone in the living room. After a while, I heard him calling to me. Not loud or anything, kind of mocking, kind of ... softly. I went to the top of the basement stairs and he was still calling me. I didn't want to go down there, my gut told me it was a bad idea, even at that age, I knew to trust my gut. But it was like my feet weren't working right, I don't know why. As long as he called my name, I went down those damn stairs. I couldn't help myself. I was almost at the bottom when he peeked around the corner and wiggled his finger at me and grinned. I told him I didn't want to...but he chuckled and said he had something he wanted to show me...a surprise."

Regina felt her chest grow tight and she put a hand over her own mouth to hold back the gasp.

"He took my hand and led me around the corner. The lights were weird, dimmer, but a different color, you know? There were other people there, wearing robes and masks. He told me they were going to put on a play, just for me, and gave me a drink. I still remember the cup. It was a pink juice cup, plastic, like a toddler would use. I drained the cup like he told me to, it was apple juice. Then he had me sit down on a chair while the others stood around watching me. It was creepy and made me feel weird, but then I started getting sleepy. I know I fell asleep, but... I woke up once... I couldn't move my arms...there was someone moving above me and I hurt so much..."

Regina bit her hand to keep in the sob. She knew exactly what young Emma had been subjected to. She scooted closer to Emma, sat behind her and wrapped her arms around the shattered Sheriff. She rested the side of her face against Emma's back and wept silently.

"Emma, I understand now, so much. Now I understand why you spent so much of your life running, I get it. Why you don't trust, why you don't really care for apple juice...even why you don't like pink. I understand."

Emma inhaled deeply, relieved she had finally told someone. "Yeah, I guess it does explain those things. When he was busted for drugs a few months after that, I was so relieved. I never told anyone, but going back to the orphanage was just such a Godsend, you know?"

Regina raised her head off of Emma's back but kept her arms loosely clasped around her. "Wait, you've never told _anyone_ this? For seventeen years? And it went on for months?"

She felt Emma nod.

Regina continued. "You know you were drugged, most likely hypnotized too. You know none of that was your fault, none of that was right. Do you think you were..."

Emma shook her head and put her hands over Regina's. "No, I doubt I was the first. Looking back, it seems too well thought out. But I don't know what happened after I was taken away. I never looked. For a long time I wanted to kill him. A part of me still does I guess."

"I know I certainly do." Regina mumbled. "He'll need all sorts of Divine help if I ever find him while I have magic in my veins!"

Emma smiled sadly at the support and took all the comfort she could from the feel of Regina's fingers weaving between her own.

They sat that way for a long time, both of them silent, Regina offering comfort and safety, and Emma soaking it up like a sea sponge left dry after the tide went out.

**TBC**


	15. Let The Tide Carry It

Underneath The Surface, Chapter 15

**Underneath The Surface, Chapter 15**

**Let The Tide Carry It**

_****Author's Note: I apologize for the long wait between updates. I had to do some research for this one. Just because it's fan fiction doesn't mean it deserves less than original fiction. So I took my time with this one. I wanted to let it breathe a little before I released it to the world. This is the calm before their storm. Things are going to pick up next chapter. Action, intrigue and no triggers. I hope you enjoy it.****_

After the emotional start to their afternoon, Emma wanted, needed, to get back on track. "So did you learn anything new from the book?"

Regina scooted around to sit beside Emma while still keeping one arm wrapped around her. "Actually, yes. Although it pains me to admit it, either there are things I do not know about magic or this world's magic is different."

Emma glanced at her out of the corner of one eye, surprised to hear a little Mayoral sass creep back.

"For the sake of my pride, I am going to assume that this world's magic is different. If that book is to believed, at its base, magic here is as ours is. Guided by intent. Here however, magic relies more on tools, ritual and symbolism than on intent and emotions. They rely more on candles, poppets and spells. Potions are equally important. The hard part will be getting magic, separately and collectively, to build to a level that we can not only open a portal, but open the portal to _home_."

"Then we take it one step at a time. Oh! I almost forgot to tell you...something happened while I was splitting wood...My emotions kind of ran away from me. I didn't realize it right away but the more frustrated I got, the harder the wind blew. Seeing black clouds come up out of nowhere made me realize _**I**_ was doing it. So if we consider that along with your purple eyes this morning, we have to assume that our magic _does_ work here, and it's tied into emotion. But, Regina, I don't want to have to make you mad to get back."

Regina chuckled. "No, you don't."

"But I have an idea." Emma began. "When I brought us here, mistakenly, there was a wind that got stronger when you touched me. I think you touching me increased my magic."

"Like when we were fighting the Wraith?"

"Yeah, and if that's the case, then, we might not have to resort to making you angry!"

"All we have to do is get you hot and bothered. Is that what you're saying?" Regina smirked. She chuckled then and gave Emma a one-armed hug to show she'd been teasing. "Come sit up here on the bed, across from me, I want to show you something."

With Regina leaning against the headboard, and Emma across from her, Regina reached out and took Emma's hands in her own. "I want you to close your eyes and think about nothing but the two of us. Not fighting, not being intimate, just our feelings for each other, and how far we've come."

Emma raised an eyebrow.

"Emma, trust me."

Emma took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She thought about how she wanted to keep Regina safe, how well they got along now, how much she wanted a relationship with the woman who used to drive her crazy. She felt a tingle in her hands and she opened her eyes to find Regina looking back at her.

"Do you feel that?"

Emma nodded.

"Hold on to what you're feeling and look down at our hands."

Emma glanced down and was struck speechless for a moment. Their joined hands were surrounded by a pale blue aura. Not as bright as they had in the mines, but it was there nonetheless.

Regina began to move her thumb lightly down the length of Emma's fingers. "Now, think of the times you have seen Gold and I produce fireballs, so that you know what it should look like."

Emma felt Regina's touch and felt the other woman's warmth and power.

"Now will a small flame here in the center of your left hand. Envision it, expect it to appear, push it just a little if you have to."

Emma stared at the palm of her hand, trying to envision a small flame there. She reached inside herself for the magic she knew she had, but she couldn't find it. She watched the faint blue aura begin to fade. "Damn it! It was never this hard before, Regina!" Emma pulled her hands away and bolted off the bed as if something had bit her.

"Storybrooke literally sat on magic, Emma. It was easier there because of the crystals. Here, we're going to have to start fresh, from a different standpoint." Regina tucked a lock of hair behind one ear and pushed up her sleeves. "Emma, you said it yourself, when you get agitated, extreme magic takes over, so you need to calm down."

Emma was pacing the length of the room while she grumbled.

Regina took a deep breath and stepped in front of her. "Emma...you need to calm down, Dear. We knew it wasn't going to be easy." Regina took Emma's face gently in both her hands and tenderly kissed the blonde. Instantly, all the frustration leaked away.

"Now, come and lay down, there's something easier I want you to try."

Emma allowed herself to be led to the bed.

"Now, lie on your back and get comfortable."

"Will you be joining me?" Emma said with a lascivious grin.

"Not yet. One step at a time." Regina smiled back and retrieved the chair, then set it beside the bed, then sat down. "Now, I want you to set your hands wherever they're comfortable. Just focus on your breathing and my voice. What do you think of when you think about air?"

"I think of gentle breezes in the summer, clouds and fans."

"All right, that's good." Regina answered in a quiet, even tone. "So picture yourself on the beach on a nice, sunny day. The wind is lifting your hair ever so slightly. There is a flag nearby and it's waving in the breeze. Feel yourself breathing...in...out...in...out."

Regina watched Emma's abdomen rise and fall with the motion of her breaths.

"Now feel the sunshine on your skin. It's warm and powerful. You can almost feel yourself tanning under it's rays. It's warm and yellow and it makes you feel so good. Just picture yourself opening your arms to it while you breathe in...and out...and in...and out."

The old house didn't creak or shift in the silence, as if it was listening.

"Now imagine yourself walking over to the water and walking in it a little ways. It's cool and soothing, as blue as the sky. It will support you, if you were to go deep enough, but stay where you are for now. Just be content and feel it take away all your stresses and worries for now. Breathe all the bad emotions out into the water. Let the tide carry it all away while you breathe."

Regina shifted in the chair and crossed her legs while she watched Emma breathe peacefully.

"Envision a little fire there on the beach, with the flames dancing and popping from the driftwood. The flames are yellow, like the sun, and they're orange and red, crackling and sparking. Feel the power there. Now wiggle your toes into the sand. Feel the warm grains slip between your toes. That sand retains heat and power from the earth, it is millions of years old. Absorb that power through your skin. Imagine yourself laying on the sand, soaking up all the ancient power, all that heat, all the energy while you simply lay there and breathe."

Regina noticed Emma was laying with her palms up and she smiled slightly as she got an idea.

"Now imagine yourself looking down at your right hand, palm up and willing a small blue flame there."

A flame appeared in the upturned palm of Emma's right hand.

"Now, when I tell you, you'll open your eyes, and in your mind, the flame will continue to be strong and steady, but small. Stay lying down, but look at the palm of your right hand. Open your eyes now."

Emma stayed in her reclined position but looked down and smiled. "Regina..." Emma smiled brightly. "I did it!"

"Indeed you did, Dear." Regina smiled proudly. "Now keep it there, don't lose focus. Sit up and maintain the flame. You can do this."

Emma carefully and slowly sat up with the tiny blue flame in her hand, marvelling at it until it flickered and finally sputtered out.

In a flash, she was up off the bed and launching herself at Regina, full of joy.

Regina laughed and returned Emma's embrace. "I see now where Henry gets it from."

They laughed and celebrated together.

"But how did I do it this time and not before?" Emma asked as she sat back down on the bed.

"What did you feel?"

"I felt...peaceful."

Regina smiled. "You were truly and properly relaxed. When you allow yourself to go into that space, you open the way for magic to come forward. Because yours is Elemental magic, I had you envision yourself in a situation where you could be open to all the elements. You made it easier for the magic to come to the surface."

"You had a lot to do with it too."

"I only guided you, Dear. You just had to get out of your own way." Regina smiled gently and stepped into Emma's space. "Congratulations." She snaked her fingers into Emma's hair and bent to kiss her.

A knock at their door stopped them both and Callie's voice called out from the hallway, "Regina? Emma? There's someone here to see you."

_**TBC**_


	16. Tidal Pool of Guilt

_**Underneath The Surface - Chapter 16**_

_**Tidal Pool of Guilt**_

_****Author's notes: I apologize for the wait in updates, but the first time I wrote this chapter, it wasn't right. It was too forced and too rushed. So I scrapped it and re-wrote it. But life doesn't work like we want, so I had to let the chapter and the story percolate for a while. I hope that you, the reader, enjoy this chapter. Paradoxalpoised has become a great brainstorming partner and beta reader. She has become more of a co-writer actually, and I owe her a great debt. She knows where I want to go with this epic, and her insights have become so very valuable in keeping me on track, that I cannot thank her enough. Thank you Paradoxalpoised for being the other half of my writing brain so far away.****_

Regina and Emma looked at each other with confusion.

"Who would be here to see us?" Regina asked.

Emma shrugged and went to open the door. "Thanks, Callie. We'll be right down."

"Okay, Mom asked me to send you to the dining room."

When Emma and Regina got to the dining room, they were surprised to see Charlie sitting at the table with Patty. They took seats beside each other as Patty got up and poured coffee for them.

"Did you miss us, Charlie?" Emma teased with a smile.

"Absolutely! You two lovebirds make my old heart skip a beat!" The diner owner chuckled and continued. "Seriously though, I thought I'd come have coffee with the three of you. I didn't have a chance to ask earlier, how are you settling in?"

"We're doing okay I guess."

"Sometimes it's as though we only arrived yesterday, sometimes it feels longer." Regina added, very aware of how long they had been in Desperation Lake.

"I think you're fitting in wonderfully." Patty joined in the conversation as she put filled mugs in front of them. "I told Charlie about our gardening plans, Regina."

"I told her she should grow vegetables a couple of years ago." Charlie threw in. "But Callie wasn't ready to be responsible and helpful then."

"No, she was in that wild stage." Patty agreed as she wrapped her hands around her mug.

"How bad could she have been?" Emma asked.

"Oh, she tried very hard to be a rebel. Started listening to music that was all anger, talked about getting a tattoo...all sorts of things. Lasted about three months I think. One night, instead of fighting with her again, I sat her down and started telling her about what her father and I were like when we were young. I didn't make it a lecture, just started telling her about her father, and before I knew it, I'd been telling her about our youth for a couple of hours. She stopped listening to the weird music, never mentioned tattoos again...Just straightened right out."

"Did you show her your tattoo?" Charlie asked her friend.

"Sure did. Maybe that was what broke her of it. Showing her that I had a wild side too." Patty shrugged then got up, turned her back to the table and lifted the back of her shirt a couple of inches. In black ink inside a red heart were the words 'Tommy and Patty Forever'

When Patty sat back down again, Emma chuckled. "How did she take that?"

"Her eyes bugged out a bit, and she admitted maybe I was a little cooler than she gave me credit for." Patty chuckled.

"He was a good man, your Tommy." Charlie placed a hand on Patty's shoulder.

Patty nodded sadly. "He sure was. There aren't too many left like him."

"Tommy was killed a couple of years ago out in the bush. The tree he was cutting down twisted and fell in a way no one expected it to. He and a couple of other guys were out there. All of them knew what they were doing and were wearing safety equipment, but it was a big tree." Charlie explained. "Patty and Callie have been on their own ever since."

"We do what we can." Patty said quietly.

"I see you have a tattoo as well, Emma?" Patty changed the topic.

Emma set the cup down that she had been holding with her left hand. "Yeah, I've had it a long time."

"Any tattoos for you, Regina?" Charlie asked.

Regina smiled. "None for me. Making hard cider has always been more my thing."

"Really? The Sneezing Moose doesn't have hard cider..." Charlie's voice trailed off as she got an idea. After half a minute, she asked, "So you make hard cider and you garden. What other wonderful things can you do?"

"Oh, I could tell you, but then I'd have to kill you." Emma laughed.

They all joined in laughing while Regina playfully kicked the side of Emma's foot under the table.

When the laughter had died down, Regina smiled at Charlie and said, "You must have been here in Desperation Lake a number of years. Were you born here?"

Charlie took a mouthful of her coffee before answering. "I was. My father was trying to avoid the draft down in the States, so he slipped across the border and hitchhiked until he came here. He found work as a logger, fell in love with my mother, who worked at the library and two years later, I was born."

"So you must be pretty well versed in the town's history, then."

"Four generations of my family tree put their roots down here in Desperation Lake. There wasn't much that happened in this town that my mother didn't know. In her elder years, she would sit in her rocking chair on her porch and watch the town go by."

"She would always welcome a visitor up to the porch for a cup." Patty added. "She knew about the plants in the woods, too."

"People would go to her for cures for everything from the clap to an unwanted pregnancy," Charlie picked up the conversation again. "One hunter that used to come through every year swore she cured his cancer."

"It wouldn't surprise me. There are labs all over the world working on a cure for it. A couple claim they're close, and most of their research has been on plants found in the rain forest." Patty addressed her friend.

"She sounds like she was a fascinating woman. I've wanted to grow echinacea for tea for a few years."

"She kept a few notebooks. I'll dig them out and let you take a look at them."

"Is there still a library in town?" Emma asked.

"First street on the right past the Sneezing Moose, down three blocks. It's a century old house that's been our library for at least ninety years." Charlie replied. She peered into her cup, drained it and took it over to the sink. "Well, I should get back. Lord only knows what those teenagers will get into if I leave them alone too long. Patty, I'd like to come over next week and talk to Callie about a job if I could."

"I think that's a good idea, Charlie. Part time would be a better fit for her right now."

Charlie nodded and turned to face Emma and Regina. "I'll see you ladies for lunch tomorrow?"

Regina smiled. "I hope so. It was good to see you again."

Charlie gave Patty a hug, clapped Emma on the shoulder and said, "See you tomorrow morning, Emma."

"You bet."

They listened to Charlie let herself out the front door before Emma turned to Patty. "Were you able to brainstorm that list of renovations?"

Patty pulled a notebook off the counter and moved her seat closer to Emma. Regina chuckled and got up to refill their mugs.

She had a feeling this was going to be a two-cup afternoon.

While Regina was pouring, she heard a suspicious sound. The hairs on her arms stood up and after refilling Patty and Emma's mugs, Regina silently eased down the hall and was not surprised to see a sneaker-clad foot half way up the stairs. Regina eased a hand through the balusters and grasped the ankle gently.

"You aren't eavesdropping, are you, Callie?"

"How did you know?"

Regina let go and stepped to where she could see the girl. "Let's say it's a skill of mine. You don't seem the type to eavesdrop."

Callie looked at her shoes, embarrassed she'd been caught. "I heard my dad's name. I was hoping Mom would talk about him a little."

Regina came to stand fully at the bottom of the stairs and put her hand on the newel cap. "You miss him."

Callie nodded sadly. "Yeah." she whispered.

Regina watched the teen study her shoes for a few heartbeats more. "I was going to do some work out in the backyard, but I'll need some help. Do you think you could give me a hand for a little while?"

"Sure"

Regina and Callie stepped out in the backyard and closed the door behind them. Callie studied the yard and then looked to Regina. "What did you and my mom decide to do?"

"Your mom wants to grow vegetables and herbs. We decided on a few garden beds. So first off you and I will need to mark off a few beds. We'll need a measuring tape, twine, a shovel and something we can use for corner posts."

"All of that's in the shed."

Regina gestured. "Lead on."

When they had what they needed, Callie closed the shed door carefully and took the shovel and corner posts from Regina. "I'm sorry I was eavesdropping."

As they walked Regina gave the girl a small smile. "I can understand why you did it."

She stopped walking near the middle of the yard. "We'll start here I think. We'll measure off a four by eight feet bed, place the corner posts and start digging."

Callie nodded. "I can do the digging if you'd like."

Regina smiled again. "I'd appreciate that, thank you. I'm not as strong as I used to be. Emma, she's the strong one between us."

Once they had three beds laid out with posts and twine, Callie took the shovel and asked Regina where she should start digging. Regina indicated where she thought it best to start and the teen began to break ground. After a few minutes, Callie grunted, "Can I ask you a question? You can tell me if it's too personal."

"Of course."

"What's it like? Loving someone, I mean?"

Regina angled her head as she watched Callie dig. "Are you asking because I mentioned Emma, or because your mother was talking about your father?"

Callie shrugged. "Both I guess."

Regina glanced at the house while she pondered if she was really the one that should be answering the teenager's question. She thought back to the questions she wished she could have asked her own mother and sighed. The girl was lonely, and if she wanted to know her mother's feelings on the matter, she would ask her, if she hadn't already. "Well, I'm not sure if it was different for your parents, you'd have to ask ..."

"I've tried asking Mom. She still doesn't want to talk about my Dad."

Regina nodded in understanding. "I see. Well, you already know Emma and I didn't like each other very much at first."

Callie nodded as she leaned on the shovel and watched Regina.

"She showed up out of the blue, and at first, she infuriated me. I was convinced she had ulterior motives and I did everything I could to make her life a living hell. I wanted to drive her away. I told her to leave town so many times I lost count. She never did though. She stayed just to irritate me further. Eventually we stopped hating each other. We found we had quite a bit in common and over time we stopped bickering and started spending time together. We're still finding our way through our relationship, but I'd have to say it's a wonderful journey."

"Is it as good as the movies show?"

"Well, it can be. Sometimes though, they simplify things too much. I can only speak for myself, mind you."

Callie nodded and resumed shovelling as Regina continued.

"What I have with Emma is complicated. We're still uncovering layers of each other that no one else sees. Because of that, we're hesitant to hurt the other, but sometimes, we need to hurt in order to heal. Movies don't show that. Sometimes people can hurt each other in ways there is no recovery from. Betrayal, guilt, manipulation can all be inflicted in the name of love when all it does is scar a person's soul. But it's not love."

"Sounds as if someone hurt you." Callie grunted from a deepening hole.

"My mother." Regina relied.

Callie looked at Regina quickly. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to ..."

Regina held up a hand. "It's all right. My mother was manipulative because she valued power and control above all else. She had a plan for me and never once thought my dreams were important. She did whatever she wanted. This scar on my lip is the only one people see, but I learned from my mother what love is not. Emma shows me all the good that love can and should be."

Callie stepped out of the hole and stood facing Regina. "Your mother beat you?"

"Beat me, bound me, hurt me in ways I can't get into, but believe me when I tell you that your mother loves you. From what I've seen so far, your mother wants you to be happy, safe and responsible." Regina rarely touched people, but she reached out and took Callie's upper arm. "You are a fine young lady, Callie. You have a lot of potential. Dream big, respect your mother and work hard. You'll go a long way in life with that. A lot farther than I did."

A soft voice spoke up. "Callie, thank you for helping Regina, but you need to get to your homework now." Patty stood on the small deck with Emma beside her.

Regina let go of Callie's arm and blushed. "Patty, I'm sorry..."

But Patty smiled and waved the apology away. "Nothing to apologize for Regina."

Callie shot a small, tight smile to Regina, handed her the shovel and stepped toward her mother. She hugged her mother briefly, then went inside the house. Patty smiled and followed her daughter.

Regina jammed the shovel into the dirt so it stood tall in the hole and went to sit in one of the chairs. Emma sat in the other one and took her hand.

"Did I overstep, Emma?"

Emma could hear the worry in Regina's tone and smiled. "No, I don't think so. We were there for a good minute and Patty seemed okay with it. I think she's glad that Callie was listening to you."

"As if I have any right to be giving a teenaged girl any advice." Regina looked across the yard and sighed.

Emma stroked Regina's hand with her thumb, trying to comfort the woman she cared about. "You gave her some good advice. Don't worry. If Patty had minded, she would have spoken up long before she did."

Regina said nothing, but pulled her hand from Emma's and tucked a length of her dark hair behind an ear silently, then crossed her arms.

Emma looked at the hole with the shovel standing sentry, then she looked back at her companion wondering how to keep her from slipping too deep into her tidal pool of guilt.

And an idea struck.

"Regina, you remember we talked about your library once, back home?"

"Yes."

"Did I ever tell you I never owned a library card?"

Regina turned her head slowly to look at Emma, and when she spoke it was the Mayor of Storybrooke enunciating. "And that has what to do with anything?"

"So, I'm not familiar with how they work. Will you ... show me what I need to know?"

"At some point, I am sure we'll need to visit Desperation Lake's library, but I can assure you that now is not that time." More and more of the old Regina was slipping out. Her words were being spit out, clipped and powerful.

Emma did the only thing she was certain would keep Regina from slipping further into her old ways.

She kissed her.

TBC


	17. Dark Clouds

Underneath The Surface Chapter 17

_**Underneath The Surface - Chapter 17**_

_**Dark Clouds**_

It took some time, but eventually, Emma convinced Regina to walk with her to the library. Regina was quiet, she was too busy berating herself for presumptuousness to carry on any kind of conversation.

"I never really stayed in one place long enough to get a library card, so I never had the chance to really enjoy them, you know?" Emma was prattling on beside Regina as they walked. "I enjoy reading, I do, it's just that..."

"Emma, what if I've upset Patty and she doesn't want us there any more?" Regina asked quietly.

Emma sighed before answering. "Regina, I didn't see any sign of her being upset. Actually, she seemed kind of ... interested in what you were saying. I don't think you have to worry about that. I got the impression that she was kind of grateful someone was trying to help. You know raising a kid alone isn't easy."

Regina was silent, but nodded in agreement as she wove her arm through Emma's.

They walked in silence the rest of the way to the library. Emma wondering what it might have been like to raise Henry alone and Regina lost in memories of sleepless nights worrying about a fever or walking the floor with a teething toddler.

When they got to the library, they stood for a minute on the sidewalk outside and gazed at the building. It was constructed of large brown and grey fieldstone, with a built-in porch, wide doorways and multiple windows. Every doorway and window was topped by a stone arch and the roof was grey slate, set at a pitch that was dizzying, even from the street. In the sun it seemed a warm and welcoming building. With a smile and a tug on Emma's arm, Regina led the way up to the building and through the door. They made their way into a foyer that took up a quarter of the main floor, and Regina stepped up to a desk set off to the side. On the front of the desk hung a hand carved sign that read 'librarian'. A young woman with shoulder length red hair looked up and smiled.

"Good afternoon." Regina gave the young woman a small smile. "We're new in town and we'd like to procure a library card."

"Of course, names?"

"I am Regina Mills," Regina had to reach back and tug Emma forward. "And this is Emma Swan."

"Oh! Charlie's friends!" The young woman exclaimed. "She called just a little while ago and set it all up. I have both your cards right here!"

Regina glanced to Emma in confusion and then back to the red-head. "You don't need proof of who we are?"

"No, Ma'am. Charlie said you're friends of hers, that you were both to be treated as special guests of the library. My name is Julia. If you need anything, I'll be glad to help you." Julia smiled as she handed Regina hers, and then passed Emma's card over.

Emma took her card with a stunned expression. She hadn't really expected to get one, and not without some sort of wait. Granted, she wasn't familiar with the procedure this kind of thing accompanied but still...

"Thank you." Regina turned her attention to the foyer, but still spoke to Julia. "I think we'll just wander and become acquainted with the building."

"Yes, Ma'am." Julia then turned a bright smile on Emma. "Welcome to the Desperation Lake library."

Emma followed behind Regina, unsure if all libraries were set up the same. She could see there were a few aisles created by long shelving units arranged throughout the main floor, and on each end of the shelves were numbers.

"Regina!" Emma whispered.

Regina turned back to face her.

"I'm lost in here," Emma whispered. "What do these numbers mean?"

"The numbers help organize the library materials so that everyone can find them. It's a standard system. The numbers on the end of the aisles will help us find where we should be looking for certain subjects." Regina replied quietly.

"All right, where do we find the information that will help us get back?" Emma asked with her voice barely loud enough to be heard.

"While the organizational system is standard, libraries are all laid out differently. As I said before, we'll explore a bit and see how things are arranged and get a better idea where different topics will be found. Agreed?"

Emma had heard that tone before, usually in town council meetings. It was the tone of a leader, and right now it soothed her nerves. She nodded and let Regina precede her.

As they wandered through the aisles, Emma saw books on a wider variety of topics than she expected. They passed by biographies, computer manuals, atlases, books on constellations, inventions, quilting, sewing, history books, foreign language dictionaries and plans for farm buildings. She saw books on how to raise livestock, books on music and theater, as well as books on a variety of artistic techniques, and it was here that Regina stopped. She studied the spines of the books, reached and took one down and flipped through it quickly.

She passed it to Emma with a small smile. "What do you think?"

Emma looked through the book carefully and nodded. "I think it's perfect."

Regina nodded and smiled and stepped away again.

Emma watched the shelves carefully and saw books on solar power, water systems, infrastructure, and engineering. There was information on geography, the environment and sports. When they had gone down all the aisles on the main floor, Regina led them to a wide staircase and started up the stairs. At the top they found themselves in another hallway. Off the hallway were rooms that housed even more books, a few computers, even a collection of music and magazines. In every room were chairs scattered around so library patrons could sit down and read at their leisure. One of these rooms had a large window that let the sunshine in. Regina had just decided this was her favorite room when she began to see titles that hinted they may have found what they were looking for. She removed a book on spells from the shelf and flipped to the table of contents. She scanned it quickly and concluded it had potential. As Emma stepped up beside her, Regina handed her the book to look at.

No sooner had Emma taken it than Regina's gaze fell on a book titled _Obscure Potions. _As she thumbed through it's pages, Emma was doing the same with the book on spells and nodding.

"I think this one might be useful, Regina." Emma said in a hushed voice.

Regina nodded in agreement. "This one as well. Shall we take a look at the rest of the library?"

Emma nodded and they continued their exploration.

In an unoccupied room, they began to see titles on parenting, special needs issues, discipline and child abuse.

Regina stopped and put a hand on Emma's arm. "You may not want to see what's in this section, Dear. If you want to sit down or explore a different part of the library, I understand."

Emma was confused, the last book she had read the spine of was on nutrition and special needs children. But Regina was trying to block her view of a section just past the dark haired woman's shoulder. With a furrowed brow, Emma tilted her head. "What are you talking about, Regina? Let's keep going."

Regina sighed and said quietly, "Very well, but you always have the option of turning back."

They had only taken a couple of steps when Emma's eye fell on a book at the end of a shelf. Because of it's position, she could see the entire cover. The cover was nearly black, and against the darkness stood a person in a blood red robe. All the little hairs on the back of Emma's neck stood up and goose-bumps rose quickly on her arms. Without meaning to, she reached out and pulled the book from the shelf. When she read the title, she gasped.

Regina turned back at the sound. "Emma?" Her gaze fell to the title of the book in Emma's hands and she immediately understood.

_Survivors of Ritual Abuse and Their Healing_

"Regina..." Emma's voice fell to a whisper. "This is ... this what they were wearing when..."

"If you want to leave, Emma, we can do that. You don't need to..."

"No, I ..." She drew in a breath that hitched and opened the book at the table of contents. Her eyes scanned down the page until something made her stop. Regina watched her carefully, unsure if she should insist they leave the book behind them. Instead, she stepped to Emma's side and put an arm around her waist. Emma had flipped to a page and was reading silently. Her right hand came up to cover her mouth and Regina looked down to see what had so obviously upset Emma. Her heart plummeted as she read,

_Signs You May Have Been A Victim of Ritual Abuse_

_disassociation_

_eating disorders_

_trouble sleeping_

_nightmares_

Emma snapped the book shut and leaned against Regina. "I can't read any more. I want to, but...I just can't." She whispered.

"I know." Regina said quietly. "We have enough for now, why don't we leave the rest of the library for another day, all right?" She rubbed circles on Emma's back and hoped she could get her to agree to go back to the bed & breakfast. "Nothing says we have to see the whole building today, dear. Let's go back to our room, maybe just take a small rest."

Emma put the book back on the shelf, sighed jaggedly and stepped away from the shelves.

Regina missed the closeness instantly.

Checking out was blessedly simple and without much conversation. Regina picked up the three books and allowed Emma to hold the door for her. Once they had stepped back outside into the sunshine, Emma turned to Regina with red eyes. "Can you find your way back? I'm really sorry...I need to run...I..."

Regina could see the struggle going on in Emma's eyes. "Of course, dear." Regina reached out and rubbed Emma's arm in reassurance. "I'll be fine. You go do what you need to."

Emma tried to smile, but it didn't reach her eyes. She nodded and turned away quickly. She glanced up the street, saw no traffic and sprinted off.

Regina sighed. She wanted so badly to take Emma's pain from her, and if they had been back in Storybrooke, she might have seriously considered it. But they were here, and all the former Queen could do was try to be supportive. As she strolled slowly back to the bed & breakfast, she pondered checking out a book from the library that might help. She shook her head when she realized that a year ago she would have had an entirely different reaction to the blonde woman's pain. But she and Emma had come a long way, and not just geographically. They had opened up and begun to help each other heal.

Regina was across the road from the Sneezing Moose when she became aware of the sound of an axe splitting wood. The loud crack echoed slightly off the building, and she stopped to listen. She tilted her head ever so slightly and began to suspect that a run back from the library had not been enough for Emma. Regina crossed the street as she took note that the chopping had gotten slightly faster, and as she reached out to open the door to the diner, the reflection of dark clouds in the glass made her glance up at the sky. Inside, she sat in the booth they had occupied at lunch, facing the street. Charlie saw her, held up the coffee pot and Regina nodded.

Setting the books beside her on the seat, Regina smiled as Charlie came to the table with a steaming mug. "Thank you for calling the library on our behalf. That was very kind of you."

Charlie gestured. "It was no trouble. Sounds like Emma's back at it."

"Yes." Regina was unsure what to offer as an explanation.

"Looks like she won't be at it long with those clouds out there." Charlie jerked a thumb towards the street.

Regina glanced outside and was alarmed to see the wind had picked up and the clouds had taken on a threatening hue. "Charlie, could I get a bottle of water for Emma, please?"

The diner owner smiled, reached into her apron pocket and slid the requested item across the table. "I was going to take one out to her when you came in."

"Thank you. I'll be right back, can I leave these things here?"

"Sure thing, your coat and books are safe. I'll watch them. Just down that hall back there and left."

As Charlie made her way back behind the counter, Regina made her way out back. As she stepped outside, she glanced at the sky and found the clouds overhead darker than those out front.

Emma had her back to the door and had already laid her jacket aside. Her sleeveless

t-shirt allowed Regina to see the play of shoulder muscles as Emma raised the axe and slammed it down into another chunk of wood.

She bent quickly and brought another piece up to the stump, set it, and raised the axe once more before bringing it down with enough force to send the resulting splits skittering away.

Regina watched until she felt a chilling wind dance across her skin. Emma hadn't noticed her there yet. She was focused on the rhythm of her actions.

Bend, lift a log to the stump, raise the axe, slam it down.

Bend, raise, slam.

Regina watched the back of Emma's shirt darken as she worked herself into a sweat, and when she saw a dark cloud begin to form a small funnel off in the distance, she spoke up.

"Emma! You've got to stop, do you hear me?"

The blonde showed no sign that she'd heard.

Regina stepped around to the side, but stayed well out of harm's way. She called out again once she was sure she could be seen. "Emma?"

The wood chopping did not slow and the cloud darkened.

Regina took a few brave steps forward and tried to lower her voice, not wanting anyone else to hear. "Emma, listen to me, you have to stop this now. Look at me, look up, Emma."

The blonde's swing begin to slow, and finally, when she had buried the axe-head in the stump, Regina rushed forward.

"Emma, listen to me. You have to stop now."

The sheriff of Storybrooke was drenched and exhausted and staring at the stump.

Regina reached out and laid her hand gently on the side of Emma's face. "It's all right now, dear, you're all right. But you have to stop, do you hear me? Look up."

As Emma stood there, panting, her eyes slid to Regina's face. Regina pointed up with one finger, and watched the expression on her girlfriend's face change to alarm. "Do you understand now, Emma?" Regina's voice was quiet and gentle. "You need to breathe slower and calm down before that little funnel blossoms into a tornado." Regina stepped back and handed her the bottle of water.

Emma accepted the bottle, and let out a long sigh as she twisted the cap off. By the time she lifted the bottle to her lips, the funnel cloud had dissipated.

"Come inside with me now. We'll have a slice of pie and pretend you didn't change the weather, okay?"

Emma swallowed a mouthful of water, nodded and returned the axe to the steps. By the time she returned to the stump, Regina had picked up her leather jacket. Together they went back into the diner. Emma let Regina slide into the booth and then settled beside her. When Charlie came back, Regina ordered two slices of pie and coffee and took Emma's still-shaking hand under the table.

TBC


End file.
